Sith's Angel
by CelestialDeath
Summary: Slight AU. When the twins were born Padme decided to fake her death, so she could raise the them without fear of the Sith. Two years later, Darth Vader has discovered Padme is alive, and comes to claim her and their children. Some spoilers for Episode III
1. Family Reunion

Celestial Death: Hi everyone! I want to tell you about a few things in my story; it does have some Episode III spoilers. So you have been forewarned. This takes place two years after RotS, Padme faked her death, and has been living in hiding for the past two years with the twins, when Vader, who thought she died, becomes aware of her presence and comes to claim her. Another thing I'm changing, which is kind of major, Vader did get his limbs cut off by Obi-Won, but he only got minor burns with some scaring, not the intense burns in the movie. So he wears the suit not necessarily because he needs it. I really don't know how to write a romance, while he is in the suit. So I'm very, very, very sorry. These things will be explained in the fic later. This is my first Star Wars fic, so I'll try my best to keep things fairly accurate. I hope you enjoy and thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! sob sob so please don't sue me. Heh…I'm simply borrowing them for a short time.

**Chapter One: Family Reunion **

Deep in the mountain regions of Naboo, is a small house that holds a woman hiding from her past.

She has been living here for two years, after her children were born. Every day that has passed she

has longed for her lost husband and wondered where she failed him. She can't help but worry that

the reason he is no longer with her, the reason he left in the first place, was something she did. The

woman of course is Padme Naberrie-Skywalker, the former queen and senator of Naboo. After

giving birth to Luke and Leia, she agreed with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, that the safest

thing for her and the twins was to let the universe think she's dead. So her death was faked, and with

the help of Yoda, her presence was hidden from Vader. Against the wishes of the two Jedi, she kept

the Luke and Leia with her, and moved into the Mountains of Naboo. She had to let her family and

friends think she was dead, and left her life behind. She now lives for her children, and holds strongly  
to her memories of Anakin. Before parting ways Yoda gifted her with a present that would hide her

and the twins presence from anyone using the force. This gift was effective on Darth Vader for only

so long, before he felt her.

It is a beautiful day on Naboo, the sun shining, the flowers blooming, and everything full of life. It is

the second birthday of Luke and Leia Skywalker, and their mother has brought them to a field not far

from home for a picnic. Padme sits on a cerulean blue blanket as Luke and Leia chase butterflies. She  
watches them with affection, wishing their father could see them. Her smile falters and tears prick the

back of her eyes as she thinks of Anakin. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. A calm settles

over the field, broken only by the laughter of the twins, until a rumbling is heard above them. Looking  
up Padme's eyes widen in worry. "Shuttles aren't allowed to land in this area. Luke! Leia! Come on

its time to go home." Padme quickly stands and gathers the remains of their picnic, as the twins

slowly make their way over to her. "Why do we have to go so soon Mama?" Luke asks as he and

Leia follow their mother through the field towards home. "I'm worried that it's going to rain and I

don't want you two to get sick." She lies, forcing a smile. Luke and Leia exchange a glance knowing

their mother is lying. Padme catches the look and gives them a worried smile. "It's all right. When we  
get home we'll have some birthday cake." They reach the house and upon entering the house

Padme's heart stops. Standing in the living room, is ten storm troopers. Before Padme even has time

to blink, she is shot by a stun blast.

In orbit of Naboo is Darth Vader's Star Destroyer the Executor. Vader is in his chambers when a

storm trooper enters. "We…we've captured them Lord Vader. The woman is in a cell like you

ordered, and we have the children here." Upon saying this, another storm trooper enters with Luke

and Leia both look deeply upset. "Very good, leave us." The storm troopers quickly leave the room

as Vader looks down at his children. Leia is the image of her mother with brown hair and brown

eyes, wearing a cheerful yellow sundress. And Luke looks like Anakin, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing

a blue shirt and black pants. Vader can sense their fear, even without the force. Carefully he removes

his helmet and lets the children see his face. He looks almost exactly as he did two years ago, except

his eyes are colder, and he has a few more scars on his face. Luke's eyes widen in recognition of the

man Padme showed them in hollows and told them was their father. "Father?" Luke says watching

Vader with big eyes. Leia blinks, and looks at Luke before staring intently at Vader. Eyes warming

ever so slightly, Vader gives them a slight smile to reassure them. "Yes, I am your Father. Your

Mother has told you about me." The twins nod but stay a few feet from him. "Where is Mama?" Leia  
asks. "On another part of the ship. She'll be coming here soon enough. Until then, why don't you

two get some rest?" Vader then leads the twins to a room connecting to his own. The rooms are

connected by archways, leading from Vader's main chamber into two rooms for Padme, and finally

the Twins' room. Vader's Bedroom is connected in a different spot from the main chamber. There

are two beds on each side of the room, which the twins crawl into. As they fall asleep, Vader leaves

them, putting on his helmet and, making sure the door of his wing is securely locked, before heading

for Padme's cell.

In the cell Padme awakens disoriented. "Where am I?" She says, looking around the room. And then

she remembers the storm troopers and fear envelops her. She looks around, finding only the locked

door, and the cot she is lying on. 'Why? Why did he have to find us? Please let my children be all

right. Don't let him hurt them. How did he find us? Why didn't Master Yoda's gift work. He's

probably angry. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die and then who will take care of the twins? I'm

going to die. He's going to take the twins. They will become sith if the Emperor doesn't have them

killed. He's going to kill my children. Oh Anakin, why did you have to leave me. Now your family is

going to die.' Padme thinks, filled with fear and despair. She knows that Darth Vader will not be

pleased at her hiding from him. She knows he is going to kill her, and take the twins, and that she is

powerless to stop him. But, she also knows, deep in her heart, that he is still good, and a part of him

might be able to love her and the twins. She hopes that a part of him is still Anakin, and that

somehow he'll spare them. Padme takes deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. She hears

heavy footsteps in the hallway, and suppresses the urge to cry. She closes her eyes and takes a deep

breath, willing herself to calm down. The footsteps stop in front of her room, and she squeezes her

eyes shut tighter, fighting against her fear. Padme reaches deep into her soul and finds strength in her

love for Luke, Leia, and Anakin. She calms her breathing and a cold mask slips over her face. She no  
longer has the warm expression of Padme, she now has the emotionless face of Queen and Senator

Amidala. The door slides open, and she slowly opens her eyes. Raising her eyes, she looks into the

face of Darth Vader.


	2. Unanswered Questions

Celestial Death: Hi! I was gonna update this weekend, but they were upgrading so that kinda shot my plan in the foot. Starting Monday June 6th to Thursday June 9th I have exams. So I'll try to post this during the week if I can. Thursday is my last school day for the year, so updates will come faster with summer. Wish me luck on my exams okie? After this chapter, I won't update until Thursday at the soonest. I'm sorry I'm slow on the updating, but bear with me, I don't get much computer time, hopefully summer will help with that.

Vaders Gurl: Hee! I'm glad you're hooked! Thank you so much for my first review for this story!

Cornett: I'm so sorry about the cliffie, I didn't even realize I did it. XD But, I suspect my subconscious will add more. Glad you like it. ; )

Bungalowwis: I love the stories where Padme's alive too. Thanks.

Purpletangerine: Ahhh, thanks for the support, of course I'll keep going.

Kristiana: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

Thefragile7393: Sorry about that! Here's what happens next.

Paxton V. French: I'm glad you find it interesting.

Window Girl: Thank you so much!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me! I'm sorry if my updates come kind of slow, but don't worry, I NEVER abandon a story! Thank you all so very much. Huggles Celestial.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. But I would happily accept Vader/Anakin as a gift. Ah well.

Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions

As Vader enters the cell, he takes in the sight of the one person he's wanted to see more than anything for two years. 'She looks exactly the same.' He thinks taking in her brown hair, which is down except for two braids encircling her head. Her big brown eyes, and sweet mouth that used curve into a stunning smile. She is wearing a blue sundress that comes to just below her knees with a v-neck and bell sleeves. Sitting gracefully on the cell's tiny cot Padme makes the dreariness of the cell lessen. How long had he dreamed of this moment? His wife, his angel is finally with him, after two years of mourning. He will never let her go again. Walking towards her, Vader can't help but be pleased and amused by her skillful attempts to hide her fear. He knows how determined Padme can be, and looks foreword to the challenge of convincing her to join him. Which, he has no doubt that she will do.

"Hello Padme. How _nice_ of you to join me." Vader says sarcastically, stopping a few steps in front of her. Padme doesn't flinch or show the slightest hint of discomfort at his close proximity, but he can sense it. She gives him a chilly smile and replies with equal sarcasm, "I didn't have much choice, _Lord Vader._" "No matter. You and the twins are here now, and that isn't going to change." Padme's eyes widen the slightest bit and her fear and panic show quickly on her face. "Where are my children?"

Vader smirks behind his mask. "_Our_ children are just fine. They are sleeping in my quarters where they won't be disturbed."

"They are my children. Mine and Anakin's." Padme says, quickly losing her chilly façade.

"They are my children, just as you are my wife. Anakin is no more. You would do well to remember that." Vader replies, voice rising slightly.

"Then my husband is no more. At least let me have my children." Padme says fighting back the tears that threaten to burst.

"If you cooperate then you will be with _our_ children. You would do wise to remember who I am, and that it is a very _deadly_ thing to upset me. Before I tell you what I'm going to do with you, I have some unanswered questions, which you will answer. Understand?" Swallowing Padme looks down at the floor and nods. "Why did you hide from me? And I'll know if your lying Padme."

Taking a deep breath Padme replies with a throat thick from unshed tears. "I was afraid. You had turned against everything you believed in and did horrible things. Not only that, but you…you hurt me. You broke my heart, and you strangled me, when I was carrying my…our children. How could I stay with you, when I can't trust you? How do I know you won't kill me, or even worse the twins."

"I would never hurt them Padme. At the time, I was confused. I see things clearly now. I will never allow any harm to come to you or the twins."

Padme looks up at him sharply. "Not even if the Emperor ordered you to? I can't see him agreeing to me and the twins being alive."

"What makes you think he'll find out? I will not allow him to harm my family."

"Do you honestly believe you can keep us a secret from the Emperor? I don't want my children to die. They deserve a good life."

"And they will have one. Do not doubt me Padme. You doubted Anakin's skills, do not make that mistake with me."

A silence. Then, "How did you hide your presence from me?"

"It was a gift from Master Yoda. It hid our presence from all people with any ability in the force. He said there was a chance that you would be able to…surpass the cloaking, because of our bond, and the one you should have with the children. That's how you found us isn't it?"

"Yes. I could feel you for some time, but I waited until the opportune moment before coming to get you. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

"Lovely. I get to spend the rest of my life with the man that took away my husband. Are that you determined to cause me more suffering? Revenge for hiding perhaps?"

This is all for the best Padme, have a little _faith_ in your _husband. _And as for suffering, you have no idea what suffering is."

Padme's eyes narrow and she scoffs at him. "No? I lost my husband to everything he was supposed to fight against. I would be dead if I hadn't found the strength to live for my children. I had to let everyone I care about think I died just to keep my family safe from _you_. And now you have us, and the Emperor is probably going to have my children and me killed. I think I know a little bit about suffering _Vader._"

Vader steps forward until he is towering over Padme, inches away from her.  
"You don't know suffering. I mourned you for two years, believing I killed you and our child, only to discover that not _only _did you survive, but that we have _two_ children, and you have been _hiding_ from me the entire time. Do not try to gain pity from me with your so-called suffering. I will return later, perhaps you will be feeling more cooperative, and I will allow you to see our children."

Turning, Vader leaves the cell. After the door closes and she hears him walk away, Padme let's the tears she was holding back free. Putting her head in her hands she sobs over the fate of her husband and her family. Feeling guilty for having caused Vader pain, and feeling even worse for the fact that she cares about him. She cries from a pain that was born two years ago, and wishes with all of her heart that she would wake up in Anakin's arms to find this was all a bad dream. But she knows it's not a bad dream, this is her life and she has to be strong for her children. After a few hours of crying, Padme feels as if she has no tears left. Taking a shaky breath, she goes over her options. 'I could resist him and die, leaving him to raise the twins.' She shutters at the thought. 'Or I could cooperate and try to bring out the good I know is in him. That way I can continue to protect the twins, and at least try to influence them away from the dark side. He…seemed sweeter when he said he would protect us. Like Anakin.' Sighing, Padme closes her eyes and two tears escape from her tightly shut eyes. Wiping off her face she makes up her mind, and opens her eyes. 'For the sake of my children, I will cooperate with Vader. Anakin please forgive me.' She thinks, before lying down and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Meanwhile, Vader returned to his chambers and removed his armor, wearing black pants, and a long sleeved black shirt, sitting in a chair in his living room deep in thought. 'I have my wife and children my family is back together. I will protect them from all harm. I will make sure Padme loves me as I am now, and that the twins know nothing of Anakin Skywalker. She will join me; I simply have to give her time. She will see that this is all for the best. We will be remarried. She will no longer be the wife of Anakin Skywalker, but the wife of Darth Vader. We will have a sith wedding, making our union that much more binding. However, Padme was correct in assuming the Emperor would never allow them to live, let alone be with me. I will have to kill him. It will not be an easy task, but I will defeat him. Then I will become the new Emperor, with Padme as my Empress and Luke and Leia as a prince and princess. They are already strong in the force I can feel it. I will make them into powerful sith, and together we will rule the universe. Until that time, I must take Padme and the twins to a safe location. A pity the gift from Yoda was left on Naboo. I will have to wait until the Emperor summons me to him, it would seem suspicious to appear before him without reason. Perhaps I can use the rebel movement as an excuse. Or better yet, why not tell the emperor that I have found the location of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have no doubt that would be enough to warrant a personal visit. I will have to keep my mind clear of my true purpose, and then I shall kill him. Obi-Wan, I wonder if he has had a lot of contact with Padme and the twins.'  
This thought and the image of Obi-Wan acting like a father to the twins stirs deep amounts of hate and anger inside Vader. 'If not for him, Padme would not have hidden from me. Yes, that should do nicely. Tomorrow I will take my family on my shuttle and we will go to Bast Castle. They will be safe there, and then I can spend some time convincing Padme to join me.'

Satisfied with his plans for now, Vader stands and goes into the twin's room. He does not make a sound, nor does he turn on a light as he watches his children sleep soundly. Deep inside of him, he feels the slightest stirring of warmth and affection for these small beings. He knows in that moment, as he watches his children sleep innocently, that he could never kill them.

Celestial Death: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I wanted to post something, so I hope you enjoy. I won't be updating again until Thursday at the earliest like I said before. Thank you all so very very much for your kind reviews. And for all the people who were not thanked above, it'll happen next chapter. Until next time, BYE!


	3. Welcome Home

Celestial Death: Hey! My exams are over! Yeah! It is now summer vacation. Bring on camping, swimming, sleepin' in, stayin' up all night, and of course, Fanfiction! Sorry just had to get that out. So I'll try my best to make the chapters longer…and to update regularly. But it just kinda happens as it happens. I want to thank every last person that reviewed. And I will. The list is insanely long. And if you're not on this one, you will be next chapter.

Doreen: Thank you, of course I'll keep writing. Untamed Insanity: Thank you so much! I really don't have specific update times. It's all very random. But, I'll try not to be too slow. 

Acdecnerd: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.

LZ: I'm glad you discovered my story. Thank you. 

Barbossa's Apples: Thank you, I'll try to keep my updating steady.

Shadow08: I'm glad you love the story and find it interesting. Thanks!

Baby blonde: Thank you. 

Thefragile7393: I'm glad you love the Anakin/Vader thing it's certainly true. have you seen the giant Vader's at Burger King? I really want one of those. Aww…I know he seems really mean, but he's kinda mad about her hiding from him. Ah well. It's good to know that a fellow weirdo is reading my story. I hope to explain more in depth about his suit in this chapter. I like Padme's defiance to it was fun to write. Thank you so very much.

Dtaylor:  Thanks. I'll work on the making the chapter's longer, but that means it will take longer to post. Twice in 4 days is actually really good for me too. I agree there does need to be more Padme/Vader fic on the net.

SkyBlueSw: Yeah I think he really does. It really is sweet. Thank you.

Snow Lepord: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

Jedisithgirl: You gotta love Vader. I'm glad you love it, thank you.

ScottandShelby334: Thank you. I feel bad for Padme too, but things will get better.

Purletangerine: sniff Thank you so very much! I'm so glad you think I'm doing a good job with Padme, that means a lot to me. I guess you'll have to wait and see what her affects are on Vader though. Thank you again.

**VadersGurl:** Aww…Thank you so much for wishing me luck. That means so much to me. And thank you for saying my fic is good and shouldn't be rushed.

Serenity Bloodmoon: Thank you! I'm glad you love it.   
Jamy Skywalker:  Thank you very much. I hope I don't disappoint you. 

Joker: Thank you I will!

Slayer rock chick: Thank you very much, glad you love it. Hey…I too am a buffy fan.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me. I bet most of this chapter is just thanking the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sob but like I said, Anakin/Vader are always welcome to become residents of my home. Heh heh heh

Chapter Three: Welcome Home 

The next morning Padme awoke after having a dream of Anakin. They had been in the lake country of Naboo, back in the field where she had told him about Palo. The twins were off playing and she and Anakin were sitting in the field talking and laughing. Then before her eyes Anakin changed from his warm smiling face, to that of Darth Vader. His face became hidden behind the black helmet and she moved away form him in fear. The sky darkened to a blood red with swirling black clouds, and Vader disappeared. Then Luke and Leia began calling for her in their sweet little voices. Turning she finds them holding on to Vader's legs laughing and calling to her. Standing, she stared at them in shock and horror as Vader held out his hand to her.

"Join me Padme. This is wear you belong. Come be with your family. Join me." He said as she choked back a cry and shook her head.

"No! Stay away from my children. We don't belong with you we belong with Anakin." Padme yelled stepping towards them.

"I am Anakin. Or at least I was. Be with your family Padme. Rule by my side and never leave me again." Vader said as his armor shed away and he stood there in black pants and a black shirt. His face had a few more scars, and his eyes were a cold blue. But he had the same wavy blonde hair, and the same face, just more stern. Eyes welling with tears, Padme gave a cry and ran to him. Wrapping his arms around her Vader leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You see Padme, you'll like it in the darkness here with me. I won't let anything hurt our family."

After that Padme woke up, panting and covered in sweat. Sitting she tries to decipher her dream. 'He was Vader, but he wasn't. He was sweet like Anakin, but so very cold. My dream was like that because of the situation I'm in, nothing more. I don't have feelings for Vader. I can't. I won't. He's part of the dark side and I fight against that. But I wonder if he really does want to be a family. Maybe, maybe Vader was tampering with my dreams. I wonder if sith have that type of power. I should worry about that later. For now I have to focus on getting him to take me to the twins. Once I get the twins, I'll worry about what Vader has in store. Making my self sick with worry will only make things worse. One step at a time. I will not let Darth Vader get the best of me.'

Meanwhile Vader is in his bedroom, having recently woken up himself. He had in fact been toying with Padme's dreams, changing things here and there. Standing he stares bitterly at his armor before putting it on. In truth he doesn't need it. During his battle with Obi-Wan he had his arm and legs cut off. He would have burned to death had he not used all of the hate, and anger he felt towards Obi-Wan to further fuel his power in the force. By focusing all of his power he managed to force most of the heat and lava away form his body, creating a semi-protective shield. Admittedly it was not perfect, for he now had scars on his chest and back, and a few more scars on his face. His arms and legs were robotic from a point down. His upper legs, torso, head and upper arms were still real. And a type of fake skin had been developed to cover the metal. It feels and looks exactly like real skin. Vader wears the armor as a weapon of intimidation, and he can hide his facial expressions as a bonus. It is unnecessary but strong, it protects his body well, and when he is without his armor, only a few can recognize him. Leaving his bedroom he checks on the twins who are still sleeping before leaving his quarters. Going towards the cellblock, he stops a storm trooper and orders him to have his shuttle prepared. He then enters the cellblock and stops at Padme's cell. He reads her emotions and finds her in a calm, yet, unhappy state. Opening the door, he goes inside to see his wife.

As Vader enters the cell Padme is pulled from her thoughts and looks up at him. He stops a few steps away from her.

"Good morning Lord Vader. At least, I think it's morning." Padme says in a calm voice, while hating the feeling of having to be complacent.

"To you as well Padme. I see your feeling more cooperative this morning. Have you had a change of heart?"

"I simply wish to be with my children. If cooperating will do that, then so be it."

"I thought as much. Come Padme, I shall take you to see our children." As he says this, Vader holds out his hand to help her up. A flash of her dream enters Padme's mind as she stares at his hand. After a time of silence passes she blinks and slowly reaches out. He holds her hand tightly yet gently as he pulls her up.

Turning he leads her out of the room, still holding her hand. As they walk through the corridors of the _Executor_ towards Vader's wing, several storm troopers and captains stop and stare at the sight of Lord Vader holding the hand of a beautiful woman and walking through the corridors. Irritated Vader sends two men flying into the walls and growls out in a loud menacing voice, "Don't you have work to do? Or are you in the mood to die?" The storm troopers and generals, quickly get back to work, scrambling to get out of Vader's way. Padme remains silent, disapproving and slightly fearful until they are in a corridor alone.

"Did you really have to throw those men?" She says softly.

Vader glances at her and replies in a soft, yet still slightly agitated tone, "It helped to get my point across. Besides, they need to know their place. You are not someone they can stare at with wolfish eyes." After saying that Vader gives her arm a little tug, so she's walking next to him instead of behind him.

After passing through a few more corridors they enter Vader's chambers. He leads her through her lounge and bedroom before entering the twin's room. The twins were sitting on the floor playing with some of the toys they found in a chest in the closet. Luke and Leia immediately brighten at the sight of Padme and run to her. "Mama! Where have you been?" Leia says as Padme kneels and embraces her children.

"I was in another part of the ship. How are you two? Your okay, you aren't hurt are you?" Padme says holding them back a little to inspect them before hugging them tightly.

"We're fine. We slept in here and played with the toys and Father was really nice to us." Luke says looking at Vader.

"Oh was he? Well I'm glad to hear that. And I see you've already been introduced." Padme says stiffly, turning to glare at Vader.

"I suggest getting them ready to go. We will be leaving shortly." Vader says, turning and leaving the room.

After getting the twins ready to go Padme walks into her lounge to find Vader lying on the sofa, helmet off, eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. Slowly Padme walks towards him and stares in shock at his face. She is lost for words as an overwhelming sadness, yet relief washes over her. Tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she reaches a tentative hand towards Vader's face. Her fingers almost brush his face, when his comlink goes off. Pulling back her hand as if burned, Padme steps away from him. Opening his eyes, Vader raises an eyebrow at her and smirks answering the comlink. "Darth Vader."

"Your shuttle is ready Lord Vader."

"Good. I'll be there shortly." Turning off the comlink, Vader looks at Padme and stands up.

"It's time for us to leave. Go get the twins."

Padme stares at him for a moment before saying softly, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe." Vader says grabbing Padme's hand and giving her a gentle tug towards him. In somewhat of a daze Padme steps towards him and he wraps his arms around her waist. Swallowing, she reaches up her hand and pauses almost touching his face.

"Your alright. I mean you have burns but, your not like they said. You still look like you. I thought you needed the suit to live."

"Obviously I do not. My power in the force was enough to protect me, mostly. I am even more powerful now. But, who told you I was horribly burned?" Vader replies staring at her intently, while loving the feel of having her in his arms.

"Obi-Wan said you were badly wounded and burned, and that you were more machine than man." Padme says softly as she begins touching the scars on his face lightly.

Vader's eyes darken and he scowls at the mention of Obi-Wan. "I am still a man as you can see. He cut off my arm and legs and left me for dead. He wanted to make me suffer. If not for my power and my master's timely appearance I would be dead."

Upon seeing his dark look, Padme remembers that he is Vader, not Anakin. Removing her hand she pulls away from him and steps back a few feet. He frowns at her lightly and she regards him with the serious face of a politician.

"I shouldn't have let that happen. I was just surprised at how you look, and thought of Anakin. It doesn't change anything."

"It does change things Padme. You want to be with me, you just aren't ready to admit it. But I'm patient. I know you'll see in time that we are destined to be together. No matter who or what we may be. Now get the twins, we need to go." Padme leaves the room unsure of her feelings.

Later the small family is on Vader's shuttle as they approach Vjun. Vader takes the ship out of hyperspace and enters the planets atmosphere. He lands the shuttle on a landing pad that leads the Bast castle. As they get off the ship the twins clung to Padme, both insisting to be carried, yet still turning their heads in every direction to take in the new scenery. Vader led them into the castle and they took the elevator to the second floor. Leading them down the hall Vader opens a door to a spacious bedroom. The walls are a deep crimson and there are two large windows that lead to a balcony looking out at large gray mountains. There is a large bed covered in black blankets and maroon sheets. Towards the middle of the room is a large black couch and a small coffee table. A chrono is on the wall to the right of the bed, which leads into a walk closet filled with clothes. There is another doorway leading to a slightly smaller room. Each side of the room has a child's bed and two separate closets. One filled with boys clothes, the other filled with girls. An entire wall is lined with shelves and chests all filled with books, toys and holomovies. The walls are a sky blue and different types of Nubien plants are painted on the walls. The twins immediately began pulling out toys as Padme stands in the middle of the room staring at the walls.

Coming behind her Vader says softly in her ear, "I thought you would find this more appropriate for a nursery than black and red."

"It's absolutely amazing." Padme says turning and staring into Vader's blue eyes.

He gives her the slightest hint of a smile. "Glad you approve. I'll let you three settle in and come back to check on you later."

After a few hours of playing with the twins, Padme decides to go check out her closet. Walking inside she finds that most of the dresses are black or red. Yet, there are a few blue and yellow dresses, and several pairs of shirts, pants, and skirts. She finds dozens of pairs of shoes lining the floor of the closet. Padme continues looking through the dresses pulling random ones out and admiring them. Having seen them in a fashion magazine back on Naboo, she new they were all very new and very expensive. "Did Vader pick all of these out?" She says aloud, pulling out a large, soft black cloak.

"Who else would pick them out?" Shrieking Padme whirls around to find Vader leaning lazily against the doorframe of the closet. He is wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. His unruly hair is down, and his cold eyes are slightly less frosty.

"I love you too." He says smirking at her, before slowly stepping foreword. Padme backs away from him until her back hits the end of the closet. Her breath catches in her throat as he stops, face inches from hers. Reaching out he grabs her around the waist gently and leans his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you Padme. After two years of thinking that I killed you…I could never hurt you. But for now, come with me. There is something I want to show you."

"Who will watch the twins?" Padme says trying not to lose herself in the moment and keep control.

"I'll have a droid watch them. They'll be perfectly safe. I have guards here, and we won't be leaving the castle."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No, not really. Come with me, you won't regret it." Vader says stepping back, but taking Padme by the hands. They check on the twins quickly as a droid similar to Threepio, watches over them. Then, Vader takes Padme into the elevator up to the fifth floor. After walking in silence through a short corridor, they come upon two large doors. Opening the doors they walk into a large hydroponics garden. Padme gives a slight gasp and begins looking around at the different plants, many of them form Naboo.

"I had this made to remind me of you. It puts me at peace to be here, because it reminds me of you." Vader says letting go of Padme's hand as she walks around. "Almost the entire fifth floor is this garden. The temperature is controlled, I imagine you'll spend a lot of time in here."

"You imagine right. This is beautiful I, I can hardly believe it. We have to take the twin's here. They'll love it. We had a big garden back on Naboo, but nothing like this." Padme says turning and giving Vader a small smile. He returns it, pleased with the warm and joyful look in her eyes. Stepping towards her he takes her hand in his and kisses it softly.

"You see Padme, I'm not the monster they make me out to be. I believe that together we can make the galaxy a better place. But for that to happen, you have to be with me." Padme doesn't try to pull her hand away, but frowns at him.

"I don't want to rule the galaxy. I just want my family. Besides, what about the emperor?"

"I shall kill the emperor and we shall rule. The galaxy needs you Padme, my opinion about that has never changed." Vader says eyes hardening ever so slightly.

"You're going to kill the emperor so you can become the emperor. From one dictatorship to the next."

"It doesn't have to necessarily be like that. Not if you're with me. Besides, I am going to kill the emperor anyway, in order to protect our family. I am the chosen one after all." Vader says eyes glittering as a devilish smirk comes across his face. Padme shivers and tries to pull her hand away from him. Vader tightens his grip on her hand before letting go. "I'm going to kill the emperor to protect our family, if someone doesn't take his place, the galaxy will be thrown into utter chaos. It would actually be better if you and I took over."

Padme looks at him in suspicion. "I never thought of it that way before. It makes sense, but that doesn't mean I want to be a part of it."

"I never expected you to change your views immediately. But you will see things my way." Vader says his eyes back to being ice cold.

"Please take me back to my room." Padme says once again as the former queen and senator.

"As you wish." Vader says, not bothering to take her hand as he leads her down to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Padme. Sweet dreams." Vader says turning and walking away. Padme pauses before closing her door.


	4. The Man Behind the Monster

Celestial Death: Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, stuff has been happening in my life. Though, I admit I have been feeling rather melancholy so that didn't help my productivity. If you ever read my profile, you'll see that my dream is to become a writer and to be a manga artist/writer. I want to draw and write my own graphic novels and write my own regular novels. My point is, I have recently found out that one of my favorite manga artists, Yuu Watase, is creating a new manga that will be coming out in America soon, and it's almost exactly like mine. sob It isn't fair! Her manga is called Absolute boyfriend. It's about a girl that has no luck getting a boyfriend, she then meets a mysterious shopkeeper that gives her a website address where she orders her perfect boyfriend. He's a robot. I read a blip preview for it a few days ago when my sister showed it to me. I've been working on mine for a while now, so I'm kind of upset. Mine is about a girl that is picked on at school or unnoticed, and has a dad that constantly fights with her and dotes on her older sister. And one night after a bad fight, she wishes for her dark prince. And her wish is granted. So she has to deal with this guy that is supposed to be her ideal man, except nothing is as it seems, until she can find the person that granted her wish to take him back. It's something that will be funny and kind of romantic. The major differences are the fact that mine isn't a robot, he is an actual person, and the fact that my main character didn't want a boyfriend, she wanted someone to care about her and understand, and protect her. I intend to call mine Dark Prince. I intend to still make it, but I feel torn between screaming and crying. Sorry. I just had to get that out, it's weighing down upon me. But I went to go see Revenge of the Sith again and it really helped me to connect back with Anakin/Vader and Padme. So I guess that was the kick to the head to get me working. I know you guys don't want to know all about the issues in my life but…I guess I felt like I needed to explain. Though my idea for Dark Prince reminds me a lot about Padme/Vader. Hmmm, possible fanfic idea? I know you're all probably sitting there going, "Get on with the chapter all ready!" I'm sorry! So I'll shut up and get on with the chapter.

Pokey: Yeah, Padme really has some difficult decisions ahead. And that was sneaky of Vader but I liked it, it made him really clever and showed that he isn't a monster. Thank you.

Anakin-Padme: I like your penname. Ahh, thank you so much! I'm so glad that it made your heart skip a beat. Just don't die on me before the story ends.

As for Vader becoming Anakin again, I don't know, it's hard to say. And may the force be with you!

Kristiana: Thank you! I'm glad you find it great!

Snowgurl54: Thanks!

Pinkpixie423: Thank you so much!

Timespanned soul: Oh, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the way Padme's feelings are described. And of course she's right about there still being good in Vader.

dtaylor Aww, your welcome! And thank you. It makes me really happy that you liked chapter three the best so far. I was really pleased with that one. I like the length too, but it takes me forever to type it to satisfaction. Ah well, it's worth it. As for Draven Star, I'm a fan of her work. I love to read her stories. Thank you so much.

thefragile7393: Heh sorry about that. I really want to find out how to get one of the BK things. The question is how long can Padme resist when he really starts laying on the charm? Thanks so very much.

anakinsjedi349: Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm so glad you like the descriptions of Vader/Anakin. As for Ani coming back, I dunno guess we'll see what happens.

RavenSparrow: Oh man! Thank you so very very much! If you like Padme/Vader stories check out the ones by Draven Star, she's great! I'm so glad you think it's great and you're supportive about my story. It means a lot to me that you'll keep reading faithfully. Thanks.

Kalista: Hallo, thank you very much. I'm glad this is the kind of story you love. As for bringing them back together, love is a very powerful thing.

Doreen: Thank you!

Ashley: Ha ha ha! What you said certainly made my day. Thanks.

Pupletangerine: Ahh thank you so very much! It makes me so happy that you like the way Padme and Anakin are portrayed. Thank you again.

Eridani: Thank you very much. I rather enjoy them myself.

Countess Jackman: Wow! Thank you so much! You're the first person to say that they like the way the twins are portrayed. Thank you for adding it to your favorites list. It makes me really happy that you like the way I do the interaction between Padme and Vader. Ah, Thanks again.

Nath Davis: You got it! And Thanks!

VadersGurl: Awww, thank you very much! It makes me so glad that your adding it to your favorites list.

Jamyskywalker: I'm glad you enjoy it, and thank you.

Cocoabutterdiva05: Thank you very much.

Rchan: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. As for my grammar, it's a work in progress I suppose.

Geckogirl: Thanks! Don't worry though, I never abandon a story, even if I'm gone for a long time.

Righty! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, and if you aren't mentioned in this chapter, you will be in the next. If anyone has any intense questions or anything feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail is listed in my profile. Oh, I will be camping on the 25th and 26th so no new chappies until after that, unless of course something brilliant strikes my brain. Thanks again everyone!

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Even my own ideas are getting sucked up. I could really use Vader/Anakin right now, 6 million Credits to the person that gives them to me.

****

****

**Chapter Four: The Man Behind the Monster**

After leaving Padme, Vader goes up to his room on the third floor. He begins to meditate finding peace in the fact that she is near. Yet, as time passes Vader begins to grow restless, and the peace turns to agitation. He becomes very irritated at the fact that Padme is so near, and rightfully his, but he can only touch her for brief periods of time. He was denied his wife for two years, and now that he has her back he is still denied. She should be curled up in his arms content, but she's downstairs sleeping while he's here suffering! It is enough to drive a man mad having the one he desires most so near, and yet depriving him of her. If only she knew what she did to him. No, Padme can't know she holds so much power over the Sith Lord, not yet. It is only a matter of time before she is his. If he rushes things now all his careful plans will be ruined. Patience. Patience is the key. Padme will see the truth soon enough. Soon Padme, soon. Beautiful Padme. His wife. His Angel. His Happiness. With that thought Vader falls into a deep and restless sleep.

Vader is lying on a cold hard bed with the sound of machinery all around him. Pain wracks through his body and he opens his eyes biting back a yell. He knows this place, the dark room filled with machinery and stinking of death. Vader has found himself on the operating table in Coruscant, as the medical droids attached his robotic arms and legs. He remembers this all to well as they put his suit on him, his prison. The emperor stands at his side and Vader knows the pain that is to come. "Arise Lord Vader." The emperor says as the medical table Vader is strapped to puts him in a standing position.

Turning his head to his master Vader says, "Where is Padme? Is she all right?" Vader then waits to hear his master's deceitful words.

"It seems in your anger you have killed her." The emperor says in a fake sympathetic voice. Anger fills Vader because of Palpatine's lies. Lashing out with the force he destroys the equipment around him and frees himself from the table. He turns to his master, who is smiling sinisterly, and feels the hate building inside of him.

"No! She is alive! I can feel her, she is alive!" Vader yells advancing on the emperor. Before he can continue a child's voice rings out loud and clear.

"Are you an angel?" Vader pauses and looks around unable to pinpoint the source of the voice. His first words to Padme send a pang of suffering through his heart.  
"In fact the Jedi are encouraged to love." The voice says in a more masculine tone, and Vader almost smiles sadly at the memory of him trying to convince Padme the Jedi are allowed to love.  
"I won't lose you Padme. Have faith in my love." The voice of Anakin says thick with emotion. Upon hearing the words of his former self, Vader's anger increases to unmeasured levels towards the treachery and pain caused by the emperor's lies. The emperor took Padme from him. Vader can feel his power in the force grow.

"What treachery is this? You can't believe these remnants of the past. It is a Jedi trick to make you weak." The emperor says backing away from Vader in fear.

"Your time is up old fool. You should have known better than to toy with someone that surpasses your power. **This is the time for me, my family, and my Empire!**" Vader roars, grasping the emperor by the throat and crushing his neck before snapping it. Satisfaction and power course through Vader as he turns to find Padme standing by the doors to the chamber holding Luke. Turning fully he then sees Obi-Wan standing slightly behind her holding Leia. It is obvious to Vader in the way that Obi-Wan is holding Leia and the looks he gives to Padme, that he has taken Vader's place in his family. The hate and anger that just left Vader rises again, stronger than before. He knows that Obi-Wan is the only person that could turn Padme against him. Anger erupts from Vader and he snarls at Padme.

"Get away from him! You belong with me!" Vader steps forward and hold out his hand to Padme. Turning she looks at his out stretched hand and smiles.

"You! Why would I want to be with you? First you were a pathetic little boy with a crush, and now you're a pathetic monster that thinks he's in love! You're just a pathetic little slave that can't protect anyone. Not your mother, not me. You can't even protect yourself. Not exactly someone worthy of being **my** husband. So much for the Chosen One." Padme says as she and Obi-Wan laugh cruelly.  
Anger and hurt spread through Vader's veins like fire, and soon he is lost in a haze of bloodlust and anger. With a roar he draws his lightsabre and strikes Obi-Wan down, cutting from right shoulder to left hip. Turning he twirls his lightsabre and stabs it into Padme's chest. She stares at him with wide eyes before he pulls out his lightsabre and she crumples on the floor. Breathing heavily Vader's bloodlust drains away and he stares at his wife with deep regret as tears prick his eyes. Pulling off his helmet, he lets out an anguished cry, and struggles for breath.

"Is this how I'm going to die? You lose your temper and strike me down. Didn't you say you were more patient now? How do you expect me to be with you if you keep trying to kill me? I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life." Turning Vader finds Padme standing in front of the operating table. Looking down at his feet he finds her body still crumpled on the floor. Shuddering, Vader walks to the living Padme. Wrapping his arms around her Vader puts his head in the crook of her neck and breaths in the scent that is Padme. A peace fills him as she wraps her arms around him and begins to soothingly stroke his hair. Vader sighs content.

"I didn't kill you." He says, tightening his grip on Padme.

"You thought that was me."

"No. I knew it wasn't you. You would never say those things."

"Well a part of you obviously thinks I would. Maybe I do feel that way."

"No you don't. You aren't sure of me, but you don't hate me."

"How can you be sure? I don't hate Anakin, your Vader."

"I know you. Besides Vader is born from the ashes of Anakin."

"What makes you think that makes a difference? What makes you think I'll stay?"

"I love you Padme. Your mine, and I'm never going to lose you again."

"Maybe you all ready lost me." Padme says sadly, voice growing softer.

"Don't say that Padme! Never say that! I can still feel in you inside of me, I can't lose you! I won't!" Vader says lifting his head only to find Padme fading away.

"No! Padme don't leave me! Padme! Padme!" Vader's screams echo as everything fades into black.

Vader awakes calling out for Padme, and drenched in sweat. Putting his head in his hands he takes deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves. After a few minutes Vader is calm, but a sense of fear that Padme is gone remains. The chrono on the wall reads 7:30 a.m. and Vader decides to get up, unable to go back to sleep after that nightmare. Standing he pulls on a sleeveless black shirt and goes down to the second floor. Going to Padme's door he stops and contemplates waking her. Brushing aside the thought he carefully and quietly enters her room. Vader's eyes quickly adjust to the moonlight filled room. Walking over to the bed, he stops and watches Padme sleeping. Her hair surrounds her like a dark cloud on the pillow, and the moonlight bathes her in an ethereal glow. One hand rests on the bed nest to her and the other rests on her stomach. Vader is filled with great peace and yet, great longing. As if with a mind of it's own his hand reaches out towards her face. Realizing what he's doing Vader pauses almost touching her. Padme sighs, and her eyes open ever so slightly. She smiles and Vader's breath catches in his throat.

"I love you Ani." Padme says softly and taking his hand in hers kisses the palm. She then releases his hand and turns with her back to him, curling up and going back into a deep sleep. After a few moments Vader releases the breath he was holding and feels his heart begin to beat again. Though she said that while obviously far from conscious, Vader can't help but feel the swelling in his heart and searing heat on his palm. Letting out a shaky breath, he whispers softly to his sleeping wife.

"I love you Padme. My beautiful angel." Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vader stays there, watching Padme sleep as her face once again becomes seared into his soul.

Later that morning Padme wakes to find the sun streaming brightly into her room. Smiling she rolls over expecting to find Anakin sleeping next to her. Upon finding the empty bed, recent events flood her mind and she is overcome with emotion. Padme can feel herself being torn between her head and her heart. She knows and believes the Empire is a wrong dictatorship that only hurts and suppresses the people of the galaxy. And yet, she still loves Anakin and wants her family to be complete. She can't escape him, and he's going to kill the emperor to protect their family, and she loves him, by the force does she love him. But was it right? Anakin…no, Vader was right when he said that the galaxy would be thrown into chaos once the emperor died. No one would argue or fight if Vader took over, and if she was with him then maybe she could restore the democracy that was lost. Is that what she wants? No. All she wants is to raise her family on Naboo, in safety and happiness. But, Vader won't let them go, and if the galaxy is in chaos Naboo will suffer along with millions of other innocent planets. Even if Vader takes power, she doesn't have to support him. She can fight him every step of the way, she can raise the twins to fight him. Maybe, if she gives it some time, and really tries, she can bring out the good in him. Maybe, they can somehow find a way to compromise. The one thing Padme knows she has is time. She can take as much time as she wants, because Vader won't do anything that could jeopardize his chances of having her join him. This gives her a little leverage, and she'll have to use it to its full advantage.

Padme is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of giggling coming from the twins' room. Looking at the chrono on the wall she raises her eyebrows at the time.

"Ten o'clock. I slept late today." Rising, Padme puts a bathrobe on over her nightgown and heads to the twins' room. Smiling brightly to greet them, Padme freezes in the doorway and the words die in her throat. Sitting on the floor, playing with the twins is Darth Vader. Luke and Leia have their gazes riveted to the toy Nubian ships Vader is currently flying around the room with the force. The twins giggle and laugh as the toys soar about doing twirls and loops, zigzagging this way and that. The ships fly way up before spiraling down and almost crash into the floor before pulling up at the last second. Tears form in Padme's eyes as a loving ache fills her heart. Remembering something she found in her closet, Padme quickly leaves the room. Returning a moment later, Padme begins to take pictures of the endearing scene. While Vader had sensed her presence the entire time the fact that she was taking pictures was enough to distract him so both ships hit the floor with loud 'thumps'. Laughing the twins run to pick up the ships and Vader stands watching Padme. Stepping towards her he gives her a devilish smirk and she snaps his picture. Before Vader can reach Padme, he is almost knocked over by the twins as each one grabs onto a leg while running full tilt at him. Startled, Vader manages to keep upright as he hears Padme snap another picture. Lowering the camera, she gives him a sadistic smile eyes alight with merriment.

"I wonder what the press would pay for pictures of Lord Vader as a family man?"

Vader scowls at her, but his eyes are shining warmly. "You realize of course, now I have to take that from you and destroy it."

"You will have to pry this from my cold dead fingers." Padme says defiantly. Yet, wishing she had used a better choice of words.

"I don't need to kill you, I have something much better. You two should go tackle your mother. Remember, she's very ticklish around the knees and ribs." Vader says looking at the twins. Padme's eyes widen as the Luke and Leia launch themselves full speed at their mother. Kneeling Padme opens her arms wide and rocks back on her heels, scooping up the twins as they run into her. Standing she looks up defiantly only to find Vader gone. Confused she feels his arms snake around her waist and she is pulled back against him. Lowering his head he nuzzles her neck before placing a loving kiss on it. Padme can't help but shudder at the contact.

"Good morning Padme. Perhaps we could take the twins to the garden after breakfast. Unless of course your hungry for something besides food?" Vader whispers huskily into her ear.

Before Padme can answer Leia puts her head next to Vader's and whispers loudly in her clear two-year-old voice,  
"What did you say? Me and Luke can't hear you." Vader mutters a curse in huttese very lowly and Padme can't help but snicker at his annoyance, highly pleased with her daughter's timing.

"He said we're going to the hydroponics garden after breakfast. But first we have to get dressed first." Padme says in a cheery tone.

"Ohhhhhh." The twins say as Padme puts them down. As they go into their room, Vader tightens his grip on Padme.

"Need help getting dressed? I'll be more than happy to assist you." He says in a velvety tone untying her bathrobe.

"As a matter of fact you can." Pulling away from him Padme smiles and takes his hand. She then leads him to the twin's room and pushes him in.

"Why don't you help them while I change." She says in the same cheery voice before closing the door in his face.

"You're a no good tease Padme and you know it! Just wait, I'll get you for that later." Vader says with a grin on his face.

"How quickly you forget about the twins. Have fun dressing them." Padme calls back.

Turning Vader finds the twins pulling random clothes from the closets and drawers and throwing them around the room, as well as putting their clothes on wrong. Luke has a pair of socks on his hands, is wearing a shirt for pants, and has a towel around his neck like a cape saying he's a general, while Leia is running around in a swimsuit with pants on her head, calling herself a twi'lek dancer. Vader's mouth opens and closes for a moment as he stares speechless at his children before letting out a string of huttese curses.

Celestial Death: Hey! So it's kind of short and kind of weird, but with all the darkness and doubt, I thought I would have a little humor. Besides it makes a great bonding/showing Vader isn't a monster scene. Well that's it for now and thank you all so much.


	5. Scars That Bleed

Celestial Death: Hi! Ah ha ha ha ha…; my I certainly am silly. Yeah…silly, to put it nicely. It seems I said that Vader got up at 7:30, and then said that Padme's room was bathed in moonlight. Eh heh heh heh. I didn't even realize…wow that was a brain-dead moment on my part. I had the image of her room bathed in moonlight in my head, so I just wrote it without thinking. Thank you so much Dan for pointing that out. My melancholy mood has seemed to pass for the most part, and I have all these Padme/Vader ideas swarming my head. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I all ready have ideas in my head for a different Padme/Vader story. I'm sorry I've been away for so long! We've had relatives visit and camping and festivals and tons of stuff! Righty! On with the list of thanks for the kindly reviewers. Not that I don't love you readers. Uh…I really really really want to apologize for being gone so long. A lot of stuff has happened. I won't go into full detail about everything. One thing was my mom got hurt, so I've had to take on a lot of her responsibilities, seeing as my dad and brother can't seem to get off their lazy butts. I am now her personal driver, so there are some days when I'm barely at home. Plus I have work, and my attempts to work on my book and manga. You're not here for my excuses, so sorry again.

Countess Jackman: I know Ani is worth more than 6 million credits, but I'm not exactly rich. I'm glad you loved the chapter and found the twins adorable, the question is, how will Vader deal with it? Thank you very much.

Lilac Moon: Thank you, I will.

SkyBlueSW: Thanks, I love writing about Padme cleverly thwarting Vader's attempts. And as for Vader and the twins, it was just to good to pass up.

DannyBoi1689: Thank you! And thank you so so very much for pointing out the 7:30/moonlight thing, I was totally oblivious. I probably wouldn't have realized if you didn't say anything. And your welcome for mentioning you, you deserve to be given credit for reviewing, it means a lot to me. And you of course helped me realize my dumb moment. As for the 5 page word advice, thanks, I'll see how that works out. Thank you so much again! I owe you…something fabulous.

Jpink: Thank you very much. You should try to see the movie; I feel a little bad giving away spoilers. But thank you for all the enthusiastic reviews. You're the first person to give me four in a row. Ahhh! Don't die on me! I'll try to update as soon as I can, I just don't want to rush it.

Thefragile7393: Awwww, thank you. That was a review of few words, and yet, it made me very happy.

Joker: Thank you. I'm glad you find it sweet and love it. That makes me so happy.

MaekoChan: Oh, thank you so much. I really love writing Padme/Vader interaction so I try to put extra effort into it. I'm glad you like my story.

Anakin-Padme: Thanks. Yeah it is kinda odd to think of Vader as a family man. As for becoming Anakin…I dunno maybe. Stalks writer? What exactly do you mean by that? O.o It would be unwise to stalk me, if not deadly.

Snow Lepord: Thanks, I'm glad you found the bonding funny. I thought it worked well with the dreariness of the beginning. Oh, thank you so much again.

RavenSparrow: Thank you so much for the encouragement! It means a lot to me. I hope your dream comes true! I can't wait to one day read your stories. Thank you so much!

VadersGurl: Aww, thank you. I'm glad you like that side of Vader, I was worried that it was too unusual for him. Glad you like it, I'll try to keep up the good work

Ashley: Thank you very much!

Spidergirl130: Thank you, I'm glad you found it cute!

BGTom: uh…thank you for the suggestion, it caught me off guard, but I thought about it for a while. The only problems with it are the fact that I don't know where I would use him, and the fact that I don't know very much about him. I would hate to use him and get it all wrong. But thank you for the suggestion.

Dirbatua: Thanks!

Puppiescute A.K.A. Mic Mic: Hey thanks so much! I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Vader's sadness. I wanted to show that while he is not Anakin, he is not as far gone as he is by A New Hope. I also really think that Obi-Wan would be a real sore spot for Vader. I'm really glad you like it.

Ninasky: Thank you. I will continue.

Indigirl: Thank you! And I'm glad I could lead you to Draven Star's work, it really is good stuff.

Typewriter 15: Well, thank you very much. As for him turning back into Ani…I don't know, I think it's more the softer side of Vader.

Killer fozzie bare: Ha ha! Thanks Fuzz. I'm glad you're a newly hooked Star Wars fan! Thanks for looking at my story. As for the camera, they have holo images, so wouldn't that need a camera type object? Yeah….thanks again!

Rchan: YES! WHOOOO! Ha ha ha! Thank you so much! I'm glad my grammar has improved. And thank you for getting your friend to check out my story that means a lot to me.

Padmeamidala: Okay, I'll continue, if you insist. Heh, thank you.

Potterfamily21: I'm glad you like my story, and I'm honored it's the first you've read. If you like mine, you should check out Draven Star's work. Oh, and as for Vader turning back into Ani, as tempting as your offer is, I can't. With all that has happened to him, he can never truly be Anakin Skywalker again. I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean he'll be a heartless Vader.

Jedi Master Mace Chapman: Thank you very much.

Soneka the Hedgehog: Ha ha! Thanks, I imagine after two years without his wife, Vader has some definite want. But Padme isn't quiet willing to give in.

TheHellChild: Thank you! Oh, I like your name!

Norma Jean the Dancing Machine: Yeah man. Thank you very much. You wouldn't happen to be a Dance Dance Revolution fan would you?

And that is it for the reviews. Whew! I bet that most of this chapter will be reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And thanks to everyone that is bothering to take time out of their lives to read my story. Review took up three pages. Wow.

Discaimer: I own nothing, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I can only hope that he one day has a rummage sale.

**Chapter Five: Scars That Bleed**

After a good twenty minutes of trying to get the twins to settle down and get dressed, Vader's patience is far past lost. Luckily for the twins Vader is managing to reign in his temper very well. Eyes hard and mouth set into a deep scowl, Vader reaches out with the force and simply stops his children from moving. Leia is frozen mid twirl and Luke is frozen just as he has jumped off his bed, about to body slam Leia. Clenching his jaw, Vader lets out a deep growl and fixes the twins with a stare that has made grown men cry. Stepping foreword, he grabs a dark green shirt and black pants and a lavender sundress. He then puts Luke on the floor.

"That is enough foolishness. You two will take those clothes off and put these clothes on. It is time to get dressed and go to breakfast. I want you to dress quickly and if you have any problems I will help you, understand?" Vader says releasing the twins and holding out the clothes. The twins nod, staring at him with wide eyes and quickly get changed. Once they finish, Vader makes sure everything is on correctly before leading them from the room.

Upon entering Padme's room Vader takes in the sight of his wife in a knee length maroon dress with long lacy sleeves, her hair is down with a few braids and the sunlight, yes sunlight, is a glowing halo around her. He can feel his irritation melt away, as an arrogant smirk creeps onto his face. Padme gives him a small smile, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, it looks like everyone is in one piece. I take it there were no casualties?" She says looking the twins over.

"Casualties? Why would you think that? I am more than capable of getting two small children dressed."

"Is that so? And I suppose those clothes threw themselves around the room?"

"Naturally. All part of the process of deciding what to wear."

"Hmmm, and I suppose it was the twins swearing in huttese?"

"Swearing in huttese? You must really be tired Padme, why would anyone be swearing in huttese?"

"I imagine for the same reason someone would have to use the force to get their children to stop playing and get dressed."

"Ah, there! You just admitted you're imagining things Padme."

"Right. And you're the most popular person in the universe."

"Hmm, I suppose. Good to know you think of me that way. Of course why wouldn't you?"

"Would you prefer we leave you and your massive ego alone? There doesn't seem to be enough room in here."

Shaking his head Vader wraps an arm around Padme's shoulders and ushers her out of the room, the twin's running along ahead of them.

"Why don't we go have breakfast?" He says with a slightly warm, lighthearted smile.

The four go down to the dining room, where a vast array of fruits, pastries, and meats lie, waiting to be devoured. Vader watches as Padme gives the twins their food, after carefully removing all dangerous objects, like butter knives, and cutting the food into bite size pieces. As the twins start to feed themselves, somewhat messily, and Padme fusses over them for a bit, Vader starts to feel a warmth filling him. It is small at first, a slight throb that unfurls in his chest until it fills his entire being. This is his family. These are the people he would do anything for, the people he can't live without. They are the single most important beings to him. He can feel the affection he has for his family pulsing inside. Vader decides it is the most wonderful and horrible thing he has ever felt.

He is a Sith, they do not feel love, they do not have family, they do not let this weakness in. Yet the voice inside Vader telling him this is easily drowned out by the raw need he has in every cell of his body. He needs his family. He needs them to survive. He realizes in that moment that if he was to lose them, that he would die. For so long Padme has been the sole source of light for him, his reason to live. And now he has two other reasons. He would achieve his dreams, with his family by his side.

As they sat their enjoying breakfast, Vader made an important decision. In three days he will go to the Emperor and kill him. He will rule the Empire, with his family, and they will make things better. He has three days to make Padme see things his way, before she became the Empress.

After breakfast the four go up to the hydroponics garden. Unbeknownst to Vader Padme has noticed the slight shift in his personality. He seems more lighthearted, like he was when he attempted to court her on Naboo. Yet, she can sense a darker energy underneath the lightness. It worries her. She can tellhe is planning something and Padme decides to keep her guard up for anything. They spend the afternoon in the garden, looking at the different plants, playing games, and bonding as a family. Vader decides to take that time to show the twins different abilities of the force.

"It is an easy ability to learn, and with some training you two will be able to do it without a thought. This is a merely a hint of what you can do with the force. It's strong in both of you, I can feel it." Vader tells the twins as he levitates different objects.

The twins are so focused on his words, that they fail to notice Padme scowling behind them at Vader.

"How come we have the force? How do you know it's in us?" Luke asks seriously.

"You two have the force, because you are very special children. I know, because I am very adept in the force, and can easily sense other force strong beings."

"Daddy, when can we learn how to use the force?" Leia says.

"We can begin your training in a year, maybe two. You will become my apprentices, and I will teach you everything I know." Vader says casting a glance at Padme who looks about ready to strangle him. Giving her a wink, he smiles at the twins.

"It's time for your nap." Padme says stepping forward and scooping up the twins. Vader frowns at the interruption.

"Awww, do we have to?" Luke says giving Padme a disappointed look.

"We were having fun. Can't we take it later?" Leia says.

"No. You two need your nap, and I need to talk to your…father." Padme says taking them to their room, with Vader trailing silently behind them. The twins then look to Vader with large imploring, puppy dog eyes.

"Can't we stay up please Daddy? Please?" Leia says sounding like a heartbroken child.

"Don't you want to play with us? Father please?" Luke says imploringly.

Unused to the effect children can have, Vader is momentarily caught off guard. Looking into their sad little faces he finds it hard not to give in. His hesitation last a moment, before he receives a sharp look from Padme. As forlorn and endearing as they may be, Darth Vader is not one to be swayed so easily, unless of course, by Padme.

"Your mother said it's time for your nap. I don't want to hear anymore protests." Vader says sternly as the twins are tucked into bed.

"Sweet dreams." Padme says as she and Vader leave the room.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Vader asks, watching Padme like a predator staking it's prey as she walks over to the windows.

"Yes, but not here. This isn't something to be discussed with the twins near by. Can you have a droid come watch them?" She says staring out the window.

"Of course." Vader complies, calling a droid, while a feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

A few minutes of tense silence later, Vader and Padme are back in the hydroponics garden. They begin strolling through the garden in silence, each unsure of how to breach the conversation. Vader glances at Padme every now and then noting her serious expression, and feeling the dread grow. Thinking over the last few hours, Padme can't help but wonder and worry about the change in Vader, if it truly is a change.

Eyeing him suspiciously Padme frowns. "What are you up to?"

"Hmm?" Vader says turning to look at her.

"You are far to…lighthearted. You are surly planning something."

"You caught me." Vader says with a mock sigh, "I was trying to make you relax by being more…Anakin like." He then becomes serious. "Isn't Anakin what you want Padme? Besides, do I honestly need a secret agenda to be lighthearted when I am with my family?" A scowl crosses his face.

"No. But you aren't Anakin." Padme says looking at the ground.

"No, I'm not. But I'm not as horrible as you make me out to be."

Padme turns her head and looks at him sharply. "No? You do unspeakable horrors to people that oppose the Empire. You kidnapped us, and have taken control over our lives. We don't know where we are, or what you plan, or if your going to lose your temper and kill us. Worse yet, you wish to kill the Emperor and take his place as tyrant, forcing us to be by your side. Not to mention all of the things you've done in the past two years. Including trying to kill our children and me. How are you not horrible?"

Eyes hardening, Vader scowls darkly at her. "I never said I wasn't horrible Padme. Perhaps you're right about me. I 've done these things of my own will, and I've even enjoyed some of them. I am a killer, I am a Sith, but I am also your husband, and their father. I will keep you by my side forever and you will never leave me again. I like the power of the dark side, but never forget Padme; I gave into it for you. Anakin threw away his life as a Jedi, **for you**. Had you stayed with me, then I wouldn't be so horrible. If you hadn't run from me, then I would never have had to bring you back home. If you had stayed and kept being the light and hope of my world, then I wouldn't be so tainted! The moment I couldn't feel you anymore, when even the slightest hint of you was no longer with me, is the moment I let go of all of my happiness and allowed myself to drown in the darkness. I may have set myself on the path, but you are the one that made it impossible for me to come back."

Eyes widening Padme can feel the prickling of tears in her eyes, but forces them back. Righteous fury coursing through her, Padme lets her hand fly. She stops it scant inches from his face. They both know he could have grabbed her hand before it got anywhere near him, but he didn't make a move to stop her. Drawing her hand back Padme points an accusing finger at him and scowls.

"**How dare you!** Don't you **dare** try to blame me for your decisions. I **never** told you to join the dark side! I never said become Palpatine's new puppet, or to slaughter the Jedi and the younglings. My only mistake was being with you! I gave you my heart and trust and everything that I am. And you have the **audacity** to say that it's my fault? I worried for you and I loved you and still trusted you, even after horrible things started happening. And what did you do in return? You accused me of betraying you. You tried to kill me, while I was carrying our children! So I hid from you, I ran. But what else could I do? I almost did die. Not because of complications of childbirth, but because I didn't want to live without you. I didn't want to live if you were like this. If it weren't for my beautiful babies I wouldn't have bothered to go on. You say I took away your light and hope, leaving you in darkness. Well you shattered my soul, and it's taken two years and two children to save me. And when I was finally able to start letting go, even a little bit, you have to come back and force yourself into our lives! Did you even stop to consider that maybe we were happy without you? Maybe we don't want you in our lives."

Vader reels back from Padme as if she struck him. The hurt in his eyes is obvious and a heavy silence falls between them. Padme can feel her heart tearing at the look of such intense hurt in his eyes. Deny it as she might, she will always love him. It's hard for her to let out such brutal truths, but necessary.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Padme. But I'll never let you go. I am not the only one that has caused pain in our relationship. Do you have even the slightest hint of how much it hurts to think that you killed the one person you love more than anything? Do you know how much it hurts to mourn them for **two years** only to find out their still alive? I blamed myself **every.** **damn**. **day.** Thinking that I had killed you and our child. I joined the Emperor for you. Believe it or not, but he said that if I joined him, I could stop you from dieing. I admit, the draw of power was enticing, but I had to do anything I could to save you, even if it meant destroying the Jedi, and killing younglings. Which I hated! I abhorred having to kill the younglings, but I did it to save you." He was shaking, and he didn't know if it was because of anger or hurt.

"I wasn't afraid to die! I would rather forfeit my life than have you like this." Padme yells, tears welling in her eyes.

"I was afraid to lose you! If you die, then I have no reason to live. I wasn't willing to give you up. I'm not willing to give you up. Even...even when I thought you died, I knew…I just knew somehow that you were still alive. I couldn't really feel you, but I had just the slightest hint and I knew that you were alive. I never want to hurt you. I admit, I overreacted two years ago. I was confused and hurting. I had gone against everything I believed in and then you were…were telling me that I was going down a path you couldn't follow. It sounded so much like you…didn't want me anymore. And then, **He **was there. _Obi-Wan_. I became jealous, and enraged and I over reacted. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"You over reacted? That is an understatement. Besides, did it ever occur to you that Palpatine could have been filling your head with those dreams? He was playing with you from the very beginning. Honestly Anakin! He used you from the moment you began training. I know how good he is at manipulating people, he used me to!"

Vader stiffens, and his emotionless mask slips back into place. Padme can no longer see the emotions in his eyes, and he's stopped trembling. In that instant Padme can feel her heart stop.

"That thought has crossed my mind many times before. In three days I will be going to the Imperial City and then I will kill the Emperor. At that time, I will become the new Emperor and you shall be my Empress. I would prefer, I hope, that you will be able to see past the dark public image of Darth Vader, and be able to see the nicer side, the side only for you and our family. It would be nice for you to join me of your own will. I admit, we will most likely never see eye to eye on how the government should be run. But I am certain that we will be able to come up with a solution that will make us both happy. As I have previously stated, without someone to take the Emperors place, the Empire will be thrown into chaos. I imagine that with you meeting with diplomats and finding out what would be needed to make things prosperous for everyone, we could agree on decisions that would be best, and I would make sure they are carried out. We could make the Empire a very nice place. Decisions would be made in the best interest of everyone, and they would be upheld." Vader says, carefully watching her.

A silence as Padme absorbs everything he's said. 'It makes sense.' She thinks, 'But it's also very risky. Would we be able to do that without compromising our beliefs?'

Padme looks at Vader, not as his wife, but as the politician "I would like some time to think about this. It's a big decision, and while I don't have much of a choice, I can still decide to go along with you, or make your life hell. You will have my answer by the third day."

Vader nods. "Very well. I shall be expecting it. This does not mean however, that I won't be spending time with you and the twins."

"You're going to try and influence my decision." Padme says, eyes narrowing.

"I am merely going to show you that life with me isn't as bad as you seem to believe."

"What gives you the right?"

"I am your husband."

"I forget sometimes. I still think of my husband as Anakin." Padme says looking away.

Sighing Vader steps foreword and gently, yet firmly takes Padme's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. Padme refuses to meet his eyes.

"I am not Anakin. I will never be Anakin again. Not fully. I admit that a part of me is still very much him, but it has been buried. I am Darth Vader. I am the being that rose from the ashes of Anakin. He is a part of me, but he is not me. Do you understand Padme?"

Raising her eyes, Padme swallows and finds herself getting lost in the blue depths of his eyes. They are the warm blue of Anakin, not the cold blue of the Sith Lord. Padme almost loses herself, and then she remembers. This is not the man she married. This man is cold and dark, and so very lost. He knows who he is, and where he belongs. But the one thing he wants the most, the one thing to keep him sane and whole, is the one thing she can deny him. If she gives in, then they can be together raising their family without the worries of having to hide their love. They would complete each other. He would protect her from the dangers of the galaxy, and she would protect him from the darkness in himself. It sounds to good to be real, to good, because there is of course, the downside. Padme gives Vader a small warm smile. Reaching up, she takes his hands in hers and gives them a small squeeze.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room and think things over."

Eyes softening further, Vader returns her smile. "Of course. Shall I come to collect you and the twin's for dinner later?"

"That would be much appreciated."

"Have a good rest then." Vader says, first kissing the backs of her hands, and then the palms.

They stay still for a moment, holding hands and getting lost in each other's eyes. Then Padme leans up slightly and kisses him softly on the nose.

"I'll see you later." She says and walks away, leaving the garden.

Vader stares after her as she leaves and says very softly, with a smile creeping on his face

"You will be mine once again Padme. Soon, so very soon."

Celestial Death: Here you are kiddies, the long awaited for chapter five! I apologize once again for the delay. I hope you like it, as Padme and Vader let out all that pent up hurt and resentment. Anyway that's it for now, Thanks for reading!


	6. Torn Between the Past and Present

Celestial Death: Yeah! Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! They put me in such a good mood, when I was having such a crappy day. Ah the awesome power of reviews! Good mood good mood…la la laa! Though, fair warning, school starts again September 6th. I'm taking a creative writing class so wish me luck! This is a shorter chapter, so you are warned, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Righty…I'll get on with the kudos

Soneka the hedgehog: Heh…thanks. Though…perverted freak? Eh? O.o That's not my intention. Heh Thanks for reviewing!

BGTom: Oh…all right. I was unaware of that. I um…still don't really know how I would fit him in. He isn't really part of the plan I have formed in my head. Thanks though!

Countess Jackman: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I feel it's important for them to get all of their resentment out before their relationship can grow and heal. Thanks again!

Snow Lepord: Ahh, truly. Padme really does have a difficult decision to make. Who knows? Perhaps Vader will be more understanding to her plight than one thinks. Thanks!

MissNaye: Y'know I think she should give it a chance too. They belong together. Thanks for the review.

RavenSparrow: Awww…thanks! That means a lot to me. You can see everything that's going on in my story? Really? Hmmm…what do you think is going to happen?

Joker: Hee hee. Thank you and I'll try to update and keep up the good work.

VadersGurl: Hey you're right! I did update! Wow…it's been a while. Heh. Thank you, and I'll try to watch out for spelling errors.

Sweet Yuna, Lady of Dreams: stares at the screen in disbelief HEY! All my nagging finally paid off! Well, that is certainly my longest review to date. Heh heh…I'm glad I managed to show you how addicting a good story can be! Awww…and with the dialogue…I just right the crazy conversations that play out in my head. I am so glad you love my Vader! Since it's Vader, I would be heartbroken if he didn't have the right balance. I'm so glad you think he came out very well. And eyes are definitely a portal to the soul. You really like my romance scenes? I just right the stuff that I would love to have. Ohhh…you don't lack the ability for good dialogue, you just need to find a way to tap into it! Thank you so very much Moonie! Much the huggles for you!But I think you broke my umbrella. ;

0AnakinSolo0: Thanks very much! I really like your suggestion and I'll try to use it.

Mutinous Phantom: Hey Thanks! I like your new screen name. I'm glad you like the banter between them, and I was hoping for a more married feel to it. Heh…it was a long time huh? ;

Rchan2: Aww, Thank you!

Thefragile7393: Thanks!

jpink: Heh…thanks. I'm sorry if you've aged…I'll try to be more constant with the updating. Hopefully my life will slow down. Anywho, glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just temporarily pulling the strings of this puppet show.

****

**Chapter Six: Torn Between Past and Present**

Padme returns to her room, and after checking on the twins, collapses on her bed. Her mind is a flurry of activity, sifting through all that has been said and done. She feels everything and nothing, torn between her love and her beliefs. Taking deep breaths, Padme forces the frenzy in her mind to still, so she can carefully sort out the facts.

'I still love Anakin. That has never changed. I will always love him.' This is the voice of Padme Naberrie-Skywalker. The part of her that always loved Anakin, the part of her that loves Vader.

'But Anakin is no longer here. He is dead. What's left behind is a cold man that does horrible things.' responds the voice of Queen and Senator Amidala, the calm and collected woman that ruled Naboo and served in the Senate. This was the person that put duty before love.

'He is not always a cold man that does horrible things. Anakin is gone, but a part of him still lives on in Vader. It is a light deep within him that still fights to glow, even when surrounded by swallowing darkness. Vader needs us. We are his family, and his happiness. We are the keepers of his sanity, and the reason he is not completely engulfed in the darkside.'

'Do not be so naive. He does not care for us. Vader will use us to gain the people's trust and support, and we will suffer and die from him. He will hold us prisoner and destroy everything we believe in. He wants power and will destroy anything that gets in his way. Even us. It would not be the first time he's tried to kill us. He doesn't even take responsibility for his deeds, he blames us.'

'No! He wasn't blaming it all on us! Besides, we are partially to blame for what happened. If we had only noticed the signs sooner…well…it's to late for that. We are going to put the pains of the past behind us. It is time for those wounds to heal. Everyone believes us dead. We will not be able to give Vader leverage. He wouldn't be so hurt over the past, if he only wanted to use us. He wants us to rule together. He loves us.'

'Yes, he wants us to compromise our beliefs and join the dictatorship that is the Empire! He wants us to rule! We will be enslaving people and further desecrating the memory of the democracy we fought so hard for! Vader wishes to destroy us, and make us bend to his will! How is that love? You are letting your emotions for Anakin cloud our judgment! This is a love never meant to be! We made that mistake with Anakin; let us not repeat it with Vader!'

'No matter what happens, we will be by his side. We do not have a choice in the matter. If we join him, we will have a say in how the Empire is ruled. We will be able to help people. By joining Vader we will be able to work on making the Empire better, more democratic, and we will be with Vader. Our family will be complete, and we will have a definite say in what happens.'

'By compromising our beliefs! He is forcing us to be with him! If he truly cared wouldn't he leave the decision of staying by his side or leaving him up to us? How can we honestly be with someone that would do something so despicable? He will control the Empire with an iron fist and use us to trick the people into thinking it's for the best. Vader will turn the twins into Sith and they will be lost, just like Anakin. He will turn them into cold, hateful beings, bent on destruction and power.'

'He does care. If he didn't he wouldn't even let us have a say in the government. Vader is forcing us to be with him, because he will die without us. He wants us to sit down and make decisions that are in the best interest of everyone, and then carry them out.'

'Yes, and then he will enforce them. Making sure that the people have to obey or else. Sounds like a dictatorship to me.'

'We can speak to the people and help them understand. If Vader rules alone, it will be a dictatorship, but if we rule with him, we can balance it out. We can convince Vader to do things in a peaceful manner, not always having aggressive negotiations.'

'Say we do join him. Then what? We help to make the Empire better, but what about our family? Joining him will only cause us to die slowly and painfully. He will still keep us trapped like a bird in a gilded cage, and he will turn the twins into Sith. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy the idea of my children becoming heartless murderers.'

'The only way we will die is if we do not join him. If we are kept by his side, without a say in the government, just being spiteful and cold, we will condemn ourselves to a slow and painful death. We will speak to him about the children becoming Sith. We will express our concern, and he will listen. Vader does love us, and I doubt he wishes to corrupt the innocence of his children.'

The voice of Amidala was being over powered by the voice of Padme. The only other times she chose for her heart and not for duty, was when she chose to be with Anakin, and when she chose to keep the twins. She has spent two years without her husband, and she doesn't want to leave his side again. While she will never agree with him fully on politics, they will be able to reach a compromise. A memory from long ago fills her mind. She is sitting in a field on Naboo with Anakin, when he was assigned to protect her.

_"We need a system where the politicians sit down, discuss the best way to handle the issue, and then do it."_

_"That's exactly what we do! The problem is the people don't always agree."_

"_Well then they should be made to."_

"_Who's going to make them? You?"_

"_Of course not me! But someone."_

"_Someone."_

"_Someone wise."_

"_Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."_

"_Well, if it works."_

At the time they had brushed it off as a joke, but now Padme wasn't sure. Here he was saying the same thing to her, except he **would** be the one to enforce it, how funny irony is, how funny and cruel. She had been aghast to hear it before, and while the idea still didn't sit right with her, it was better than the suppressive dictatorship of the Empire.

'So we are going to give in to him then? We will join him in an attempt to make things better. When we lose Luke and Leia to the darkside, and Vader keeps us like a bird in a gilded cage, and uses us, remember this. We acted with our hearts with Anakin, and now he's Vader. We didn't separate the twins, and now he has them. We hid in the most obvious place, and he found us, and he will never let go. You see what happens when you act with your heart instead of your head?'

'Maybe we wanted to be found. We will not let the Galaxy fall into chaos because we are too stubborn to use the opportunity we are given. We will not allow Vader to sink completely into the darkness; we will make sure the light of Anakin glows steady and strong, however small it may be. Vader will not hurt us, and we will not regret the decision we have made. It is time to let go of the pain we have been holding onto, and let the wounds heal. While this is not what we envisioned for our future, it will all turn out for the best. At times things will seem bleak, but we will persevere. We will not let our family go, or our beliefs. We are simply fighting for them in a different way.'

With that, the voice of Amidala fades away into submission until the next time it is called upon. Padme feels relief at knowing she will be able to bring back some of the democracy she loves and be able to have her family. She knows that her decision to work with Vader and keep the little bit of Anakin alive is wise, and she lacks a feeling of regret towards her choice. Padme believes this to be the best option. Letting out a sigh of relief, Padme smiles and decides to make Vader sweat it out until the third day. This way she will have time to observe him and the twins and get used to her decision. Though, she would ask him tonight about his want to train the twins. She will not let him force the twins into becoming Sith. That is simply not an option, even if he stoops to aggressive negotiations. Letting out a small laugh, Padme buries her face in her pillow and falls asleep, feeling happier than she has in a long time.

While Padme was having her inner debate, the twins woke up. Though young they are strong in the force, and could easily sense their mother's inner turbulence. Unsure of weather or not they should go to her, the twins wait in silence, feeling the churning of Padme's thoughts. Leia lets out a small whimper of worry and Luke climbs out of bed. Crossing the room he climbs into Leia's bed and holds her hand tightly, yet reassuring.

"It's okie Leia. Mama will be okie." He says soothingly.

Leia nods her head trusting her brother. They do not go to Padme, sensing that this is something she needs to work through alone. Thanks to the force, they are more advanced than most children their age. But that does not stop them from fretting over their mother's inner conflict. After what seems like an eternity, they feel Padme's mood lighten and both sigh in relief when they hear her laugh. The twins then drift back to sleep, Luke still holding Leia's hand lest she need him. Already he has taken to protecting his sister.

Celestial Death: So it's short I warned you. This is the transitional point where Padme has made her decision, but she's still gonna make Vader wait for the answer, to have time to become fully satisfied with it. Padme Naberrie-Skywalker represents the part of Padme that loves Vader/Anakin and wants nothing more than to be with him and their children. Queen and Senator Amidala represent the part of Padme that fights against things like the Empire and puts duty above all else. This part is aghast at the thought of joining Vader. Just to make things more clear about Padme's conflict, and don't worry, she doesn't have split personalities. One review short of 100! Who will be the lucky reviewer?


	7. The Dark Side Of Love

Celestial Death: Hey…I'm back. (bows head in shame and holds up hands in pleading) Please don't kill me! I know it's been a while, and I figured it would be, that's why I updated chapter six so fast…short as it is. I've been very busy with school, writing and illustrating a children's story. It's also the concert season for band when we have most concerts and competitions. Anywho, I guess I'll get on with the many thanks, which will then lead to the chapter. I'm really sorry again everyone…I know how frustrating it can be to want to see what happens next. I'm sure I've lost some readers…and to all the faithful, thank you so very much. It really means a lot to me. So very sorry again! This will be the last chapter with the review responses in it, since that's taboo now. But I'll leave reviews answering any questions asked. Thank you again everyone, only a few chapters left to this tale.

Pokey: Congrats! You're my 100th reviewer! Thank you so very much! I'm glad you love the way Padme makes her decision. I thought it would be best to show the two main sides of her, since every person has many different layers that make them. Thank you so much.

MissNaye: Awwww…I'm sorry your not number 100…but you are 101 which surly made my day. You're the first person to break the 100 mark and that's great! Thank you. I'm really pleased that you think it showed a lot of her character. As for Vader keeping his word and letting the twins choose, well, it's hard to say if he really means it, or if he's just placating her. Thanks again!

Countess Jackman: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I didn't mean for it to be like split personalities. I meant it as more of showing Padme's more dominant feelings. She has always been Padme and Amidala, and she always will be. She is both. Both come from different parts of her personality. One is the image of her heart, following her emotions and giving in to happiness. The other is the image of reason and responsibility, ignoring one's true feelings and doing what's perceived to be morally right. Thanks.

Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: Thanks, and thank you very much for the suggestion. I'm glad you liked the way I used it. I'll try to continue doing so in chapters to come. You should feel proud of your suggestion. Thanks again.

Thefragile7393: You really think so? I was actually thinking I should have changed some stuff. Who knows? Thank you very much.

RavenSparrow: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it, and I'm sure we'll be seeing a bit more of Amidala before things are done. Padme can still back out, she hasn't told him the answer to her decision yet. As for the bit with the twins, the idea behind it goes to Jedi Knight Anakin Solo, so kudos to him.

Haydenrules: Aw, thank you so very much. That's so very nice of you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.

Geckogirl: Thank you very much. I like to make him squirm to. Heh heh heh. As for those rhetorical questions, I guess they'll be answered when they're answered. Sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again.

Norma Jean the Dancing Machine: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Snowleapord: Ah. Indeed Vader is headstrong and usually does as he wishes, but it has also been shown in the movies that his family and loved ones mean more to him then life and power, as he proves in Return of the Jedi. Since he is a Sith himself, he might not wish such darkness upon his children so freely, especially when it means corrupting the only things dear to him that are completely untainted by darkness. While he most assuredly will have them trained in the way of the force, he might not necessarily insist they are sith, and we know he won't allow them to be Jedi. You must remember he is not the confused youth of ROTS; he has had some very life altering experiences and has matured much in the two years past. As for Padme being there, while it is dangerous, remember she doesn't have a choice. Vader isn't going to let her go if she denies him. He will never let her go again. As far as he's concerned, Padme is his, and thus belongs by his side. What she must decide is either to be with him willingly, or as his prisoner. And Vader might be more cooperative with Padme about the Empire than you think. He's always admired her abilities in politics, they just don't see eye to eye on all aspects of it. Not only that, he wouldn't want to risk Padme becoming so depressed or desperate as to become a danger to herself or their children. Honestly there are a lot of things that can happen and many a factor to consider. As fro it being bad that the twins are there, well that was unavoidable. Padme having lived wanted to keep her kids with her, as I myself would do. If and when I am a mother, I would keep my children, knowing they would in fact be safest with me, unless of course I was the source of danger to begin with. Padme was only willing to go on living for her children, if she gave them up, what would she have left? Besides that fact, as stated in chapter one, she was stunned by storm troopers and taken on board the Executor against her will. Had she the time, she surely would have hid the twins. We'll just have to see which path sways the favor of the fates. Thank you though for you're very in depth review.

Remnants-2011: Thank you, I am pleased you find it that way.

Themagicalspirit: Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Hopefully, after I finish this one and make some progress on my other story, I can start on my next Vader(Anakin)/Padme story.

Lala: I'm sorry you're not the lucky 100th reviewer, but your review still means a lot to me, more than I can express. Thank you very much.

Jpink: Glad you like it so far. Hopefully I can provide some twists still to come. Thanks.

LadySophieKitty: Thank you very much for the review and for adding me to your favorites. I hope to write more Padme/Vader stories, though they might not follow the movies so closely. Though, I don't know if you can really say this follows the movies closely now. Anyway, thank you again. I also want to thank you for sending me that message; it gave me the proper kick in the teeth to get me feeling exceptionally guilty, which caused inspiration.

Bricaus: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully Amidala will decide to make another appearance before the story ends.

Typewriter 15: Thank you. I feel bad for Padme too, but these things must come to pass. As for Vader, while a piece of Anakin lives on in him, he will never again be Anakin. If anyone can lighten him up, it will be Padme and the twins, the keepers of that light. Thanks again.

Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: Thank you for the two long and lovely reviews. And um…let me just say wow. As for the kissing, making up, and etc., well…they are on the path. I uh…don't think we'll have any love scenes in this fic…yeah…I'm still getting used to the whole romance thing. Um…as for stepping down as Empress and making it a democracy, that is a very intriguing idea, but not quite so easy. Vader will of course be Emperor and he'd probably bow down and call Obi-Wan his most merciful and loving God of all the Jedi's before allowing that. Um…yeah. It's a lovely thought though. Chapter six really was just reviewing all that's happened, but it seems a lot of people have forgotten what's taken place. I'm so glad you like my story so much though, that makes me really happy. And hey, don't feel bad, I'm a poor fanfic reading and writing, anime obsessed, video game playing, roleplaying, teenager as well. As for Dark Prince, thank you. I've been keeping an eye on Absolute Boyfriend, and man it is definitely different. I'm pretty disgusted with the creator of it for even making it. Some of her other work is great, but that…well. And, I was thinking of altering the story line of Dark Prince, and making a Vader/Padme version! It would be an AU, but I think it would be neat. Anywho, I'll try to let you know if, and when I get it published. Thank you again.

Jamy Skywalker: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry about the long wait.

P.P.M.: Um…yeah, thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry about the wait. Look, you constantly doing that doesn't encourage me, it also doesn't make me get to things any faster. I do this when I can; I don't get time on the computer much. I am not dead, that's just stupid. If I was I would have had my friend post that I was dead. All right? Look I know it's been a long time, but you seem to have forgotten that I have a life too. My sole purpose of existence isn't to write fanfiction. I enjoy doing it, and I am very glad that people like my stories, but constantly bugging me, when I am working on the story won't change anything. All your doing is acting like a total ass. You'll be happy to know that I've been figuring out the rest of the story, and it will end in a few chapters. Then you won't have to wait anymore. I'm sorry if this offends you, but you need to realize I am a person with a life, and I am not here at your beck and call.

Legolas: I'm very sorry about the long wait, and I must say I'm pleased to hear it's your favorite story. My ego feels inflated. Thank you.

Peachdaisygirl: Thank you very much.

Kristiana: Thank you. I'm sorry about the long wait.

Celestial Death: I'm sorry again about the exceptionally long wait, I'll try to update more often. Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers, you mean so much to me. But people who leave me constant reviews complaining about the lack of updates, P.P.M., don't do anything except irritate the hell out of me. I don't with-hold chapters or kill characters or abandon stories like some authors, but you have to understand I have a life, and I try to update when I can. I have to write the chapter, proof the chapter, type the chapter, and update, and my time on the computer is lacking. I'm sorry for the people who really are patient or at least polite when telling me to update, this rant is not for you, and I'm sorry about the wait. But the people this is for need to give me some respect and realize that I have a life, and you are very offensive and rude. And now on to the madness of a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the madness in my mind.

Chapter Seven: The Dark Side of Love

After Padme left the gardens, Vader began to wander deep in thought about their fight. He finds himself several minutes later in the center of the garden, surrounded by Nubian roses. Sitting on the path, he begins to meditate over what has happened. Just as Vader clears his mind of all thoughts and starts to become one with the force his com goes off. Irritated Vader answers in a voice dripping with malice. It is a brief conversation and after turning off his com, Vader crushes it in his hand. He doesn't notice as he stands and begins to pace, anger flowing off of him in waves. After finding Padme and having her taken to the _Executor_ he decided it would be wise to leave someone behind to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Vader almost wished he had been wrong about the feeling. Vader has just been informed by Private Wrenga Jixton (slipped him in for you BG Tom) that Obi-Wan Kenobi has been spotted at Padme's house. Obi-Won investigated inside before leaving frustrated and empty handed.

The fury rises in Vader, how dare he be there. Had Obi-Wan been spying on Padme and the twins without her knowledge, or had she accepted him willingly? Is that why she resists him now? Not for her ideals but because she has Obi-Won to pine for. Did she allow Obi-Won to act as a father and husband in his stead? Was her love for Anakin so weak that she willingly gave into Obi-Won after only two years? No. Her words were honest when she said she never got over him. There was no deceit in her eyes and her pain was all too pure. If she were lying to him he would have known. Which means Obi-Won is on Naboo for his own reasons, most likely spying on them, hoping to avoid Vader finding them. Or perhaps he intended to take the twins? Vader did not put it past his former master to steal two children if he felt it was for the greater good. Padme will be displeased to find out. Padme. She was told by Obi-Won that he was so deformed he had to wear the suit to survive, that is what Obi-Won thinks, fool that he is. Hmmm, what if Padme **did** know Obi-Won was near by? Even if she didn't let him into her heart, she still might have let him into her home. If given the opportunity would she leave him and take the twins running to the protection of Obi-Wan? Well, there is only one way to find out. A plan forming in his head, Vader prepares to face his former master, and perhaps lose his wife once again.

Padme awakens to the feeling of warmth and safety, and the sensation of feather light kisses on her neck and face. Half asleep Padme rolls onto her back and smiles sleepily up at Vader.

"Good morning dear heart. Is there something you want?"

"Hm yes, something I want very much. But for now shall we go down to dinner?" Vader says giving her a look of one stalking its prey.

Padme shivers from the look in his eyes and slowly pulls back the covers, very aware of his gaze. Vader watches her, amused and detached. He loves Padme, more than he probably should, but how can he fully trust her with his heart until she proves she truly wants to be with him? He gives her a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Padme notices the shift in his behavior, but brushes it off as lingering feelings from their argument.

"I'll go wake the twins for dinner," Vader says rising from the side of the bed and going to the twins' room.

Padme sighs; something is definitely off with him. Standing she smoothes out her dress and walks to the twins' room. She stops in the doorway and watches as Vader wakes the twins, mildly surprised to see them in the same bed. Luke wakes with a start and moves to shield Leia. Vader raises an eyebrow at Luke who relaxes when he realizes who it is. Leia wakes slowly and after several minutes the family goes to dinner. As they eat there is a warm atmosphere, yet Padme notices chilliness towards her from Vader. She frowns with worry, was he really that mad about before? After the meal Vader calls a protocol droid to the room.

"Luke. Leia. Your mother and I will be going somewhere for a few days to take care of some business, you two will stay here where it's safe. You are to stay in your room, or your mother's room. Do not leave them. Luke, here is a com; if you turn it on you will immediately send a signal to my personal com. You are to protect your sister. You two should be fine, no one would dare come here. Don't worry we will return in a few days, no time at all. We'll call you every fewhours. All right?" Vader says with a serious yet warm and comforting smile.

"I won't let you down Father," Luke says seriously.

"Why can't you take us with you?" Leia asks with a disappointed look.

"It's business Leia. It's better if you and Luke stay here, where you'll be safe."

"You're not going to be safe? Will there be bad guys? Are you sure you should bring Mamma?" Leia asks face filling with worry.

"Hah, don't worry Leia. No one will hurt us. I'll protect Mamma. No one can beat me," Vader gives her a tight hug.

"Is it 'cuz you're the strongest in the entire world? No, the entire galaxy?" Leia asks in a voice muffled against him.

"Ha ha ha! That's right Leia, I'm the strongest in the galaxy and no one can beat me. Not when I have you and Luke and Mamma counting on me."

"Yeah, 'cuz you love us and we love you."

"…Exactly," Vader replies softly. Reaching out he pulls Luke into the embrace as well. "Because I have the three of you."

Releasing them they go to Padme who hugs them fiercely, a feeling of dread filling her. She holds them to her and fights back the urge to cry. Why are they going somewhere? What is Anakin planning? Is he so mad that he intends to use the twin's as collateral against her? Or does he intend to get rid of her all together? Dread turning her limbs to stone Padme whispers to the twins, perhaps for the last time.

"I love you both very much. Always remember that. You are good people and you can do anything you set your mind to. I love you both so much."

Padme feels Vader's hand on her shoulder and she slowly, almost mechanically let's go of the twins. They say one final goodbye before the twins follow the protocol droid upstairs. Padme watches until they are out of sight, and then she closes her eyes, trying to remain calm. Vader watches her sensing her fear and uncertainty. Is she worried that he knows about Obi-Wan? Reaching out to her mind he finds nothing of Obi-Wan, before her mental shields come slamming down. Padme turns and looks at him surprised, as if remembering he's still there.

"I thought you said mind tricks wouldn't work on me."

"I said Jedi mind tricks wouldn't work on you. Still, it was no mind trick; I merely wished to find out the reason for your intense unease. Don't you trust me Padme?"

"Of course. But you're being so secretive. Why didn't you tell me we were leaving?"

"I decided we would go on this business trip while you were sleeping, there are things we need to do," Vader says taking Padme's hand in a firm grip and leading her out to his shuttle.

"Don't I need to pack?" Padme says trying to keep up with his long strides.

"No Padme, you have clothes where we're going."

They enter his shuttle and he releases her hand, heading straight for the pilots seat. After a few minutes, they leave Vjun, and Vader makes the jump to hyperspace. Only after all of that does he bother to look at the woman sitting beside him in the copilots seat. His wife, his angel, or was she? Padme feels uneasy from the intensity of his stare. She can sense the anger coiled inside of him waiting to explode.

"Where are we going?"

"Naboo."

Padme looks at him in surprise, their eyes meet and she is unable to tear her gaze away from his heated accusing stare.

"Why Naboo? What business do we have there, and why couldn't we bring the twins?"

"We are going to your home on Naboo, to kill your dear friend Obi-Wan," Vader says evenly, watching her for any signs of deceit

Padme stares at him surprised. "Obi-Wan is on Naboo? Why? How long has he been there?"

"He was seen at your house Padme. Perhaps you can tell **_me_** what he's doing there," he says anger starting to leak into his voice.

"Anakin, I didn't know anything about Obi-Wan. I haven't seen him since I decided to keep the twins with me on Naboo. It's been two years, since right after you left."

"Is that the truth Padme? Or are you patronizing me? Do you expect me to believe he has been on Naboo all this time and you have not had any contact with him?"

"The last time I saw Obi-Wan he was trying to talk me out of my decision and told me that you had become more machine than man."

"I would be if Obi-Wan had his way. He wouldn't even kill me Padme. He wanted me to suffer by slowly burning to death. He's always hated me."

"You can't believe that. If he's hated you than why did he train you Anakin? You were like a brother to him. It was probably too painful for him to kill you," she says putting her hand on his arm.

"Your wrong Padme, he only trained me because he promised Qui-Gon he would. You do not ignore the final request of a dieing man."

"I didn't know that. But I know he cared for you Anakin, very much so," she says softly.

"I'm going to kill him Padme. He will die, and you must decide if you will stand by me, or if you'll try to escape with **_him_**," he says grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Anakin you can't really intend to kill him. You aren't like this I know it."

"No! Enough Anakin! I am not him, and I will never be him again! Always Anakin, is he the only one you love? Am I so horrible that you can't love me Padme?" Vader yells releasing her and glaring at her with fury.

"What are you talking about? Your still Anakin Skywalker, the man I married. The man I lo…" Vader cuts her off with a roar.

"**_Anakin is dead! _**I am Darth Vader Sith Lord, you would do well to remember that Padme. When you finally admit that our new life together will truly begin. Nothing will bring Anakin back, and you will love me. You are forbidden to say the name of that slave boy Jedi! He was weak but I am strong. He could not control the power of the dark side and was overwhelmed, but that will not happen to me. I was born from his destruction, and my love for you will never die. You are mine Padme, not Obi-Wan's, **_not Anakin's_**, mine and mine **_alone_**. You must choose Padme, living in the past mourning for Anakin who abandoned you, or living in the present with me, who will give you anything and everything."

Padme stares at him in shock. Vader is jealous of her love for Anakin. It makes sense, to him Anakin is another person, something from a dream, and he **_is_** a different person now. He is no longer the sweet little boy or the carefree young man. He has changed into a creature filled with darkness. Padme realizes in that moment that the good she saw in him, the piece of him that is still Anakin, holds no sway over Darth Vader. If he didn't care for her and the twins they would be dead by now. Darth Vader loves her, not because he was Anakin, but because he truly and honestly loves her. It is a dark love, and to be with him would send her into a world of darkness. But there is that light, the light he keeps for her, for his family. If she denies him, what will happen to his light? What repercussions will it have on the galaxy? The most important question though, does she love him, or are her feelings lingering from her love for Anakin?

"I never wanted everything. I just wanted my husband and my family. I don't want to be swallowed by darkness, no matter how I may feel towards you."

"You won't be swallowed by darkness, I'll keep it form you. I'll protect you and no one will ever hurt you again. I will **_never_** hurt you again. Let go of Anakin, and be with me. I would do anything to protect our family; I won't let your light die out. I just want your love. I want my family by my side, helping me to rule the galaxy and make the empire into something that decides what is best to help people, and enforces it. I will make you an empress Padme, you will be able to help everyone, and you won't have to worry about other people voting you down. We can bring peace to the galaxy. I just need you by my side, as my wife, my empress, my angel. I want you to love **_me_**, not Anakin. If you can't do that, then I don't know what the future will hold for us."

Padme bows her head. "I still don't have a choice. I…I do love you. But I don't know if I love you for who you are, or who you were. You're going to kill the Emperor no matter what and take his place, and you will still force me to be by your side"

"Yes. You will rule by my side no matter what."

"Would you really let me help people? Or would you be the real ruler?" she asks looking him in the eye.

"You can help people Padme. The senate still stands, the Emperor simply makes the final decision. That is what we can do. You will lead the senate, and find out about the people's problems, and then we will decide what is the best action, and I will enforce it. We will decide the best way to help the people, not to hurt them."

"You want to mix the republic with the empire. Helping people, but still ruling them at the same time. It doesn't seem right."

"You were a queen Padme. You made decisions for your people and they had to obey them. Enforced or not."

"I was not cruel, they cared about me and I cared about them."

"It can still be like that Padme. You simply have more people to care about."

"I don't want the galaxy to know that I'm the empress. I couldn't stand that. My parents would be so ashamed, and the people of Naboo would feel betrayed."

"Don't you remember Padme? You died two years ago, the same as Anakin Skywalker. You will be the Lady Vader, Empress of the galaxy. No one has to know who you are."

"I…I could wear veils to hide my face. And try to disguise my voice. And then we could help people."

"We can do whatever we want. It's up to us. We can be a family and we won't have to hide. No one will be able to hurt us again. No one would dare. While people see me as the cruel enforcer, you will be loved. People will know that you are the Lady Vader, Empress and angel of the empire," he says taking her hands in his, eyes pleading her to join him.

"I don't have a choice, no matter what I will be the empress," Padme says feeling her resolve crumbling.

"Yes."

As long as they made the decisions, she could help people. And if he tried to go back on his word, she would take the twins and escape. Yes, she would create a plan in case things went wrong. She would not fall victim to this.

"Then…I will stand by you. I will rule with you and we will help people and bring a sense of democracy back to the galaxy," Padme says a look of utter certainty in her eyes.

"As you wish m'lady," Vader says with a warm smile, eyes softening. He has just won half of the battle.

"What about the twins? Do you intend to train them as sith?" Padme says eyes growing cold.

Taking a deep breath Vader loses his smile, "I will train them. That is non-negotiable."

"You intend to train them as sith then? I will not allow this. I will not lose my children to the dark side. It will not happen," Padme says glaring at him with the fierce look of a mother protecting her young.

Vader regards Padme, his jaw tightening. "Perhaps we can make a compromise. I will train the twins in the way of the force, and when they come to an age that we both agree is old enough, they can decide for themselves if they will be sith, or simply force users. I will not have my children become **_Jedi_** Padme. I cannot allow **_that_**."

Padme thinks over his proposition and nods her agreement. "If they can't be Jedi, then you can't fill their heads with the greatness of the sith. I won't have you influencing them; it has to be their decision. I think seventeen is the proper age for them to decide as adults."

"You were a queen at fourteen."

"You became a sith at twenty three. I am being generous with seventeen."

"Hn. Very well love, at the age of seventeen they shall decide for themselves."

They stare at each other for several more minutes, a battle of wills. Raising an eyebrow as if challenging him Padme holds out her hand.

"Shall we shake on that then?"

"Why not something more? Shall we seal this pact with a kiss?" Vader says smirking at Padme.

"Very well. I'm not about to back down on a challenge."

With a devilish look on his face Vader leans foreword and presses his lips against Padme's in a soft sweet kiss. She sighs against his lips and he reaches out wrapping an arm around her waist and tangling his other hand in her hair. He then begins to kiss her more intensely. Hungrily claiming her mouth he pulls her onto his lap, crushing her against him.

It is the first kiss he has given to his wife in two years, and it feels as though it has been an eternity. Vader wants nothing more than to memorize every last inch of her again. He kisses her like a man starving man that has just found food. She is addictive, and if they continue he will lose control, and then his plan will be ruined. Padme might have agreed to stand by his side, but she did not say she loved him.

Reluctantly Vader pulls away giving her soft kisses, as he draws away finally Padme pulls in a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. She had dreamed of kissing him again, but somehow the dream kisses were never ever as good as the real thing.

Stroking his face Padme smiles at him and leans her forehead against his. This is how life should be, two people that love each other more than life and death together and happy.

"This really isn't the place for us to have a romantic moment. Why don't you go to the bedroom in back and sleep, I'll wake you when we get there," Vader says.

"All right. And Ana…Vader?" Padme says, as she is about to leave, pausing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to kill Obi-Wan?"

Vader turns to face her. "He will stand in the way of our empire. He will never allow us to rule, and I am certain that he wants the twins. Since you were unaware of his presence on Naboo, he must have been planning to take the twins."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Padme asks, a concerned look on her face.

"Obi-Wan would take the twins if he believed it was for the greater good. I have no doubt that he was watching, and had plans made to take the twins if and when he felt it necessary."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything Obi-Wan told me about you is true, but it's also filled with lies. And you are telling me very disheartening things."

"You should believe me Padme," Vader sighs. "You should hold strong to your beliefs Padme yet hold room for flexibility. Without your beliefs, it just wouldn't be you."

"Thank you Vader. That means a lot to me," she says with a soft smile before going to the bedroom.

Vader watches her leave before turning back around. He loves Padme, and wants a future with her and their children. He wants to make new memories and learn every thing about her, storing it inside of himself. Every smile, every caress, he wants the memories to be his and his alone. For all the memories he has of Padme until the time of his rebirth as Darth Vader, are really Anakin's memories. Seeing her as a small child, protecting her as a young man, holding her in his arms when he found out she was pregnant, and choking her in Mustafaar, all belonged to Anakin.

Darth Vader was truly born in the operating room on Coruscant from the ashes of Anakin. The thought of Padme loving Anakin leaves Vader with a bitter feeling. What made the pathetic Jedi so special? Why are all of her smiles and warmth for **_him_**? Vader begins to shake with rage. He isn't a creature of light, he doesn't hold life in the same regard Anakin did. He is darkness and death, a source of fear and despair bringing nothing but pain. Would she be disgusted to know that he enjoyed doing some of those things? Would it shock her to know the true extent of his evil? Would she believe that he loves her more deeply than Anakin ever could?

**_WHY ANAKIN?_** What made Anakin so damn special? Why couldn't Padme love him instead? Why was it always about Anakin? He can give her anything she wants, all she has to do was ask. His happiness is Padme, and yet she would deny him that for Anakin! Anakin became evil to save Padme, would he become good to be with her? No. Loving someone, truly loving someone didn't mean changing them. He could make small changes; he is willing to compromise, but nothing so sickeningly drastic. Would she be willing to make small changes for him? Would she compromise? She was willing to risk everything for Anakin. How he despised that name. Padme would come to love him, wouldn't she?

He will do everything to protect her and the twins. No one will be able to hurt her, and he will never betray her. His love for Padme is pure, dark as it is. Truly his love is made of darkness, but he will keep the light that is Padme burning in his heart to ward away the true darkness. The hate will not curl itself around the love he has for Padme. As long as she keeps the light in his heart, the darkness cannot taint her.

Padme awakens to the sound of deep mechanical breathing, and a shiver goes down her spine as she finds Vader standing above her in his suit. She instinctually presses herself deeper into the mattress, and tries to repress a shudder. Vader watches her for several minutes before speaking in the deep voice, distorted by the machine.

"We are on Naboo. I shall take you to your house now, and we can get the things you need, like the present from Yoda. There should be some spare clothes in the closet. I'll be waiting for you, don't waste time."

With that Vader turns and leaves the room. Padme watches him go with sad eyes, and can't help but wonder if their conversation had a good effect on him, or simply made him worse. Slowly she stands and goes to the closet, finding several pairs of clothes for him, and a few outfits for her. Padme chooses, a pair of black pants that aren't to tight, but not to lose either. She matches that with a short-sleeved shirt of deep crimson and a sturdy pair of black boots. Pulling her hair into a tight bun, Padme exits the bedroom to find Vader waiting for her.

As they leave the ship, Padme is surprised to find they are in the field, not to far from her house in the lake country. She hadn't expected Vader to land so close to home. They walk in silence to the house, and Padme can't help but be exited to be back on Naboo, especially with Anakin by her side. Except he isn't Anakin anymore, he's Darth Vader. She reminds herself; oddly the words don't cause as deep an ache in her as they did before. As they are about to enter the house through the garden, Vader pulls Padme behind him and ignites his lightsaber. Padme gives a startled gasp, as Vader begins to carefully scan the area with his eyes.

"Come out Obi-Wan, I know you are here. Did you think you would be able to hide from me? Thought you could use the imperial shuttle to find Padme and the twins? Now is your chance, if you can defeat my, then you may take her," Vader says, eyes focusing on a point of closely clustered shrubs and trees.

"Very well Anakin, if that's the way it must be. But you aren't Anakin anymore, you aren't even human, you're more machine," Obi-Wan says stepping out and igniting his own lightsaber. "Don't worry Senator Amidala I will rescue you in but a moment. Do you have the twins on the ship?"

"N…no. They were left behind. It's just the two of us. You…you two can't really mean to fight each other," Padme says eyes wide with worry and a torn feeling in her heart.

"Don't worry Padme, I will not lose, and then we can be together. I won't allow **_him_** to take you or the twins," Vader says as he carefully moves back with Padme, leaving her in a safe spot where she can watch.

"I am going to **_save_** them from the dark side. Don't tell me you think the Emperor will honestly approve of Padme being alive. And you know what horrible things he'll do to Luke and Leia. Just how twisted has your mind become?"

"That doesn't really matter. One of us will die today, and you have all ready lived longer than you should have."

With that the two lunge at each other and the lightsabers strike with a shower of sparks. It is a battle of quick movements, and well-strategized attacks. Yet, Padme noticed something was wrong with Vader. His movements were not the same as she had seen before. They were slower, and clumsier, lacking the refinement he had when he wasn't in the suit. Is that it? The suit is slowing him down, if he knew this would happen why would he wear it to Naboo when he would be facing Obi-Wan. Something is very wrong with Vader.

As Padme begins to focus on the battle once more, Obi-Wan knocks the lightsaber from Vader's hand and uses the force to throw him to the ground. Padme's heart stops beating.

Obi-Wan pulls his arm back about to deliver the deathblow, and Padme feels as if her heart is about to burst. Without realizing Padme throws herself foreword, and tries to stop Obi-Wan, but she is to late.

Padme can hear screams and crying; only after several minutes does she realize that she is the one doing it. There on the ground next to her is Vader. She tackled Obi-Wan to the ground but it was for naught. Padme feels worse than she ever has before. Even on Mustafaar when she was losing Anakin, he was still alive, and there was still hope for him. Even when she came face to face with Vader for the first time in two years, he was still there, still loving her. But now, now he lay on the ground a smoking, sparking hole in his chest from Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Her pulse is racing at an insanely fast rate, her throat is raw, but the cries of pain keep coming. Her heart has exploded in her chest, and it feels as though the very light in her soul has been extinguished. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and hopes that it's Vader. But to her utter agony it is not Vader, it is his murderer, Obi-Wan.

Pulling away from him, she let's her hand fly without realizing and the sound of her slap resounds through the area. Her tears diminish and her screams turn into harsh breathing. This is a fury in Padme that she has never felt before. She has been mad about the treatment of other people, of injustices, but never was she so mad about something so personal. She understands that this is the anger born of someone who has lost their very soul. Padme sees into this anger, this hate, this darkness, and understands Anakin so much better. Anakin loved intensely, and to see the one you love dieing in your dreams every night, would easily be enough to send someone to the brink and over.

She hates Obi-Wan right now. He robbed her of a husband she finally returned to her, and her children of a Father they all ready adored. A father they needed. He robbed the galaxy of its only chance to get better. With Vader gone it would take years to form a rebellion large enough and strong enough to oppose the Emperor, and even then it would most likely fail. She was feeling the anger and hurt of one that lost their mate, they're other half, and once again she know exactly what Vader felt. He had to live with this for two years, and all he could blame was himself. Is it any wonder why he wanted his family back so much?

Obi-Wan stares at Padme in concern and shock, the anger and suffering are rolling off of her in waves. Did Vader really mean that much to her? Or is she simply upset about the fact that any chance of Anakin coming back is truly gone?

"Padme. You must calm down. I did what had to be done for the good of the galaxy. If he lived, he would have turned your children into sith, and all hope would be lost. Can't you understand that?"

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with her angry red rimmed eyes. "I understand that you felt you did what was best. But did you ever stop to think for a second that maybe we were going to make things better! He was going to kill the Emperor to protect his family, and you destroyed him! You've robbed me of a husband, my children of a father, and the galaxy of a savior."

"Your wrong Padme, that isn't Anakin. He was only trying to trick you he would never kill Palpatine. Try to see reason! He was evil, and he was going to betray you!" Obi-Wan pleads her.

"No matter who he is, or what you say, he is my husband and a good man. I know you cared for him Obi-Wan, but if you cared so much why didn't you have any faith in him? You immediately gave up on him, and then you mutilated him and left him to die. He did horrible things, but you wouldn't even give him the slightest chance of redemption. And now you want to sacrifice my children in an attempt to fix the mistakes that they didn't make. I won't let you. You can never have them. You have done enough damage to my family," Padme says, voice strong, yet also on the verge of hysteria.

"You don't mean that. I loved Anakin! He was like my brother, I raised him the best I could. It was his decision to give into the dark side Padme. If he truly cared then why did he try to kill you? He was lost before I even began to fight him. Don't try to blame me for trying to correct his error," Obi-Wan says slightly agitated.

"Yes, he hurt me. But he didn't become violent towards me until he saw you," Padme says calming down, and a look of utter peace coming to her face. "You snuck aboard my ship and used me to find Anakin. You knew he was angry, and confused, and you made the situation worse. If you hadn't been there, he would never have choked me! You were the one to give him the final push to the dark side. If you hadn't been there I could have brought him back! But you were there, and you let him hurt me. You pushed him further down the path just as I was starting to call him back. And now you've killed him, and damned us all," With that Padme stands and begins to walk towards the house.

"Padme wait! You can't honestly believe that! You're hurt and confused, on the verge of hysteria. If you would just calm down and see reason you will understand that what I did is for the best! Senator Amidala you have always been a person of reason, please listen to me," Obi-Wan says as he stands and tries to appeal to Padme's more rational side.

Padme stops and turns to Obi-Wan with a sad smile, and a feeling as though she is falling comes over her, but she knows there is only one path for her.

Then she says in a voice colder than Hoth at night, "Don't you watch the news Obi-Wan? Senator Amidala died two years ago, the same day as Anakin Skywalker. I am the Lady Vader."

Obi-Wan stares at her in shock, surely she didn't mean that. It is impossible for Vader to have influenced her so much in such a short time. And yet when one is in love, they do drastic things. Before Obi-Wan can attempt to persuade her to see reason. Vader's lightsaber is pulled from the ground by the force, and Padme's eyes become large and light up in a way he has only seen for one person.

Turning around Obi-Wan finds Anakin standing before him. But it isn't really Anakin, it is Darth Vader, and he is not in the suit. Glancing at his feet Obi-Wan still sees the corpse of Vader sparking from the hole in his chest.

"Hello Obi-Wan. I see you've become reacquainted with my wife, The Lady Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Vader. Since that's such a long name, we'll just say the Lady Vader. Soon she will be Lady Vader, Empress of the galaxy. It sounds rather nice doesn't it?" Vader says a chilly smile on his face that matches his eyes burning with icy flames.

"How did you survive? You were so damaged, that you've been in the suit…how is this possible?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Anything is possible when you have the force on your side, I used to force to protect me from the lava and the heat, I am that powerful. Tell me Obi-Wan are you adept in the force enough to do that? No? Are you powerful enough to defeat me, and not a training droid that I modified to act as me? We shall see won't we, though I suspect the answer will be the same."

"It was a test. No matter what form you may take Vader, I will defeat you."

The two engage in a fierce battle, both using lightsabers and the force to attack and outwit, each trying to gain the upper hand. They seem to be evenly matched throughout the battle as the two go tumbling out of Padme's garden and into the field not far from her home.

Padme follows at a safe distance, watching as they battle to the death. Her heart can finally start beating, and a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. While she was arguing with Obi-Wan, it occurred to her that Vader's body was sparking. She knew in that instant when all the pieces fit into place, that he was fine, and testing to see if she really wanted to be with him, or was simply waiting for her opportune moment.

Obi-Wan slashes at Vader, but just barely grazes his arm. Vader responds by sending Obi-Wan and his lightsaber flying, and then as he starts to get up, Vader calls upon an attack with the force he has become rather fond of. Obi-Wan is lifted into the air and begins clawing at his throat, as Vader force chokes him. As he tries to brake free, he feels out with the force, and can sense the power immense power in Vader. Even Anakin's power could not rival that of Darth Vader. Using the force Obi-Wan lifted his dropped lightsaber from the ground behind Vader and moves it until it is just behind the Sith Lord. He then uses the force to ignite the lightsaber. Obi-Wan feels a resistance, and the lightsaber doesn't ignite. He looks to Vader's face and as they make eye contact, he realizes that even while Vader chokes Obi-Wan, he is still over powering him in the force.

"Good bye Obi-Wan. This is the last time you will ever bother me again," Vader says igniting his red lightsaber and advancing on the choking Obi-Wan. "For what it's worth, I truly love her and the twins. I will not hand them over to the Emperor. Soon, we will rule the galaxy, and she will make it a better place. And Obi-Wan, Anakin really did love you, he considered you a mentor, a brother, and a father. You meant very much to him, but Padme was more important. And only through the dark side could he save her life."

Obi-Wan looks into Vader's cold eyes and sees no dishonesty. He realizes just what the final push over the edge into the dark side was. In that moment Obi-Wan can't help but wonder what would have happened if he had tried to help Anakin on Mustafaar, and wasn't so determined that Anakin was damned. Obi-Wan feels a quick flash of searing pain, and then feels nothing.

Vader releases Obi-Wan's body and it falls to the ground. Turning off his lightsaber, Vader summons Obi-Wan's to his hand and stares at the weapon. Looking down at Obi-Wan, he finds Anakin's lightsaber on his belt. Grabbing it, Vader feels the familiarity in the blade, and gives it a slight caress with his thumb. He has everything he needs to go before the Emperor; soon, the galaxy would belong to him and his family.

Vader looks across the field and sees Padme. His eyes become warm and a feeling of happiness and love, blooms in his chest. She is his. Not Anakin's, not Obi-Wan's, **_his_**.

Tucking the lightsabers into his belt Vader walks across the field and pulls Padme into a tight embrace. She cries silent tears of relief, and tears for everything that she is giving up. They stand there for what seems and eternity, before silently walking back to her house.

Avoiding the garden, they enter from the front porch and go into the living room. Vader is surprised to find Threepio and Artoo waiting for them.

"Oh! Look Artoo Miss Padme has returned! And she's brought Master Anakin!"

"It's good to see you Threepio. We'll only be here for the night, before we return to our new home," Vader says with an amused look. "And you should call me Vader from now on."

"Very well, Master Ana—I mean Maser Vader. You two must be dreadfully hungry after all the commotion outside; I shall make dinner at once! Come along Artoo," Threepio says, voice as joyful as it can be as he and Artoo leave the room.

Vader sits on the couch and Padme sits next to him, curling up against his side. They sit in silence, content to be near each other.

"We will give Obi-Wan a Jedi funeral," Vader announces softly.

"Really? Why do you want to do that?" Padme asks looking up at him.

"I know you considered him a friend, besides, it will be a symbol to leaving our old lives behind, and embracing our new ones."

"I really thought you died."

"I know you did. I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I'll never do it again."

"You better not. I won't be able to handle that again," Padme says cuddling against him. He drops his arm down around her and holds her close.

"I love you Padme," he says kissing the top of her head.

"I know you do. I've come to realize, I love you too Vader. I love who you were, and I love who you are. I love you, and I don't want anyone else to stand by my side," Padme says looking up at him.

Eyes shining with love, and darkening with want Vader leans his head down and claims her mouth. Finally, Padme is truly his.

Celestial Death: Bwa Ha HA HA Ha! It is finally here, chapter seven! Sorry to all you Obi-Wan fans. But we all know he would never allow them to rule the Empire. Padme gives into the dark side, and yet she stays true to the light, for her love is the light inside Vader. 13 pages typed of story, my longest chapter to date. So there is about one or two more chapters coming, and then this story will be at its end. But I other ideas for more Padme/Vader-Anakin stories. Mostly Vader/Padme. Thank you all for reading and waiting, I hope you like the chapter, and I hope it was well worth the wait. Thanks!


	8. Moral Compass

Celestial Death: Hi! If anyone is still waiting for my story, it's back, finally! Sorry it's been so long! About half a year, but if you think that's bad my other one has been about a year. Wow…I'm really really sorry. I could attempt to explain everything that has happened in the past few months, but it's not relevant to anything in this story. Speaking of which. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry from here to forever and a day. But I'm back, Sith's Angel is back…and we're so sorry we've been gone so long. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. They don't want us personally thanking everyone, except when responding to reviews, but I want you to all know that your words mean a lot to me, thank you. And thank you everyone who's bothered to take time to read my story, and a gargantuan thank you to everyone still reading who has been waiting so patiently.

Disclaimer: So…I own nothing. I merely daydream and write.

****

****

**Chapter Eight: Moral Compass**

****

****

Vader wakes to two sensations he has not felt in a very long time. The first is the press of a warm body cuddled against his, a perfect fit. The second is the sensation of **_her_** eyes watching him in an unguarded manner. It makes him feel good. Vader keeps his eyes closed as he feels her lightly touches his face. Her fingers travel over his eyes, his cheeks, his scars, and then his lips in a feather light caress. He purrs and pulls her closer, opening his warm blue eyes to stare into her deep brown ones. What he sees there causes a cold and distrustful feeling to wrap around his heart.

Padme's eyes are warm; they have affection and caring, but behind that Vader can see doubt, worry, and uncertainty. After what happened yesterday, none of that should be left, and as Vader reaches out to read Padme's mind, he feels her mental shields close firmly on him. His eyes become colder and his mouth hard and Padme's look of affection is replaced by one of soft despair. It is the kind of look one gets when they have given into their fate without a fight. The look of a person who has been broken and no longer has any spirit left. Vader has seen this look, he has caused it a countless number of times, but it is something he never wants to see from her.

"Damn it Padme, stop giving me that pitiful look. You should be thrilled, not meek and depressed. Stop being so pathetic," Vader says pushing Padme away from him and getting out of bed.

Silence is his answer and it makes him angry. He can feel it blossoming and building inside of him, waiting to erupt. They are finally together; she was so in love with him yesterday. And now she is acting as if he forced her into it. Well, he did take her and told her that he would never let her go. But she could have fought him bitterly to the very end. She decided to be with him and it's too late for her to have regrets now.

"Well? Speak Padme. You've never had any problems saying what's on your mind before. Do you regret your decision to be with me? Because it's too late now, Padme! You're mine and I refuse to let you go. You agreed to be my Empress, to rule with me and make the Empire into a better place. It's too late to change your mind. Do you hear me Padme? You can never go back," Vader snarls turning on Padme and looking at her with a smoldering gaze of barely restrained anger.

Padme stares at him with sad calm eyes. Silently she gets out of bed and places her palm over his heart, never braking eye contact. Vader can see hurt deep in her eyes, and such intense sorrow. It makes him want to damn her and comfort her. Padme takes his hand, and lays it over her heart.

"Do you feel it? My heart is aching. You are here, in my heart and it hurts. I know you're giving me an opportunity to try and bring back some of the ideals I believe in, to fix some of Palpatine's damage, but it doesn't feel like it. I know you don't want to hear this, but I still love Anakin. I always will. I loved Anakin with all of my being and his…well, when he left it nearly destroyed me. I…I almost did die. I didn't want to live without him, but then…then Luke was there, and Leia was coming, and I just…I couldn't let go. I will never have Anakin back; I know that…I just want to make sure you aren't going to betray me...betray us. If we do take over the Empire, I need to know that this is real. We would be equals; the decisions would be made by you and me, partners, no one more powerful than the other. I need to know that I can trust you. I came back from the brink once, but I know that I am not strong enough to do it again. If you don't honestly love me, tell me now before I become to attached."

Vader stares at Padme in a slight shock. Is she really so insecure about his feelings for her? Then again, perhaps she has reason. Anakin hurt her beyond belief, and sith aren't supposed to love. It's not a farfetched concept. So, Padme's afraid of having her heart broken…well, he will simply have to reassure her.

"Padme don't be so melodramatic. Do you honestly think I would go through all this trouble if I didn't really love you? If I simply wanted to use you, I could easily force you, in more ways than one," Vader says giving her a suggestive look.

"Anakin was a stupid fool that was overwhelmed by his dreams, and Palpatine's influence. Had Palpatine not caused the entire jedi order to be destroyed in an instant, and given Anakin some time to ease himself into the role of a sith, then perhaps things would have ended differently. But, they didn't. Anakin gave himself to the dark side and attempted to control it in a state of psychological and emotional imbalance. I don't have that problem. I'm a sith. I'm evil; I enjoy force-choking people, and find the fear and groveling of others to be highly amusing. But I don't want that from you. I love the way you have such fire and strength, and how strongly you hold to your ideals. You are a good person Padme. Even after all of the hardships you've been through, after all of the deceit and cowardice of people, you still want to help them. You're something so utterly rare and priceless, that I would have to be an utter fool not to realize it, not to fall in love with you. I'm not an easy person to deal with Padme, and we're going to end up disagreeing on some things. But we'll make it work. Besides, just think about all the really good make up se-"

Padme swats his arm before he can finish, a scowl on her face but her eyes are twinkling. Vader gives her a rakish grin before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Believe me, you are the safest person in the galaxy from my wrath. Well, you and the twins. Now then, if you're feeling more secure about our future, I suggest we go back to bed before we have to head back to Vjun."

"Hmmm, I don't know if that's a good idea. After everything that happened last night I doubt you have enough energy," Padme says thoughtfully, trying to keep the grin off her face.

"Not enough energy? Ummm, I'll have to make you scream apologies, but only after you beg," Vader says in a growl picking Padme up and tossing her over his shoulder.

Several hours later everything Padme wishes to bring from her home on Naboo has been packed, and they are on their way back to Vjun, Threepio and Artoo with them. Vader is stuck wondering why Anakin bothered to give the protocol droid such personality considering he has an annoying habit of interrupting just when anything gets started with Padme. If not for the fact that Padme continuously soothed Vader's nerves, Threepio would not have made it back to Vjun with them. During the trip back to Vjun, Vader also began working on his plan to destroy the Emperor.

When they reach Vjun, Vader spends a few hours with the twins and Padme, before leaving again for Imperial City, and the destruction of the Emperor. He has to make sure no thoughts of his family, or his betrayal entered his mind. Padme and the twins watch him go, before returning to their suite of rooms. They sit on Padme's couch, watching as Threepio tells the twins tales, but Padme is unable to focus.

She knows Vader assumed her doubts were because of her fear of a broken heart, and they were in part; but Padme was more afraid of losing herself. What if joining Vader meant giving up everything that every held meaning to her? Was she willing to sacrifice her ideals to be with him? And what if he did betray her? What if over time Vader stopped loving her and began to use her? What if becoming Emperor changes him to a point that is so far gone even she can't reach? Padme worries that she will be consumed by the dark side, even if Vader wants to protect her. She fears for her children. They will grow up in the spotlight, and will be denied a normal childhood. How many times will someone try to assassinate Luke and Leia? How will they manage to make things better and become a more just government if it's a dictatorship?

Well, it never fails to have a backup. Padme decides it will be best to create a plan that will allow her and the twins to escape if ever necessary. And if things become so bad that Vader must be stopped no matter what, then Padme would have no choice but to kill him. She would do it while he slept, sweet and trusting beside her. And then she would kill herself. The twin's would be sent to live with someone safe and would never know the truth. By the force it's a horrible thought. Something she will have to keep buried so deeply Vader will not be able to find it. Padme doesn't like the idea of killing him, but if it's for the good of the galaxy, and especially for the good of the twins, then she would. Padme prays that Vader manages to defeat the Emperor, because it will be his only chance.

Luke and Leia listen intently to Threepio's story for about ten minutes, before their short attention spans completely stop caring. They both notice their mother's inner turmoil, but are unable to place the reasoning, seeing as they are so young. In an attempt to comfort her both children cuddle up to Padme and hug her, like she does when they are upset. She subconsciously pulls them closer, but she fails to notice their presence. This causes Luke and Liea to become distressed. Surely something is terribly wrong if their mother is not comforted. Still feeling Padme's turmoil and unable to comfort it, the twin's burst into tears. Both cry hysterically, pulling Padme out of her thoughts. She cuddles the twins close offering soft words of comfort. Padme tries her best to keep her fears in the back of her mind, and focuses on her children.

On Vader's personal shuttle, he has finished his preparations for his plan and contacts the Emperor using a holographic pad. He kneels, head down in a submissive manner, as the image of his master appears.

"Rise Lord Vader and tell me what news you have," the Emperor says.

"I have slain Obi-Won Kenobi, my Master. I am coming to you to deliver his lightsaber and to tell you the tale of his defeat," Vader replies in a submissive voice as he stands.

"Good my young apprentice. Very good. I will expect you here soon," the Emperor says with a cackle.

"Yes my Master," Vader says, head bowed until the transmission ends. "Soon Master, very soon."

When Vader reaches Imperial City, he is in the suit, one of his spares after Obi-Wan destroyed the other. He immediately lands at the Emperor's palace and goes strait to the throne room. The Emperor's Guards open the doors for him and he walks up the long isle until he reaches the foot of the dais, where he proceeds to kneel. He waits in silence, feeling the Emperor probing at his mind for any odd feelings that might be caused by his encounter with Obi-Wan. Vader fills himself with pride, anger, and a feeling of servitude towards the Emperor. Satisfied, Palpatine leans back in his throne and chuckles.

"Well my young apprentice, how did it feel to kill the jedi?"

"It felt good my Master. It felt very good to know that my power is far greater than his."

"Good. Now then, give me his lightsaber," Palpatine says voice amused but steely.

Vader rises obediently and takes the lightsaber from his belt, holding the handle towards the Emperor, and the part where the blade extends towards himself. The Emperor reaches out, and Vader ignites the lightsaber with the press of a button. But the blade is not in Vader, no, it is in the Emperor's chest. Palpatine gasps and as he is about to summon the force to his aid, Vader uses the force to keep him pushed back into his throne.

"I forgot to mention, he had Anakin's lightsaber as well, so I remodeled them into a double bladed lightsaber like Darth Maul's," Vader says in the deep hollow voice of the suit. He then pulls the lightsaber up, effectively cutting the Emperor in half from his chest up.

The Emperor's Guards stare at Vader in horror and shock, before one of them comes back to reality and advances on Vader saying, "You killed the Emperor!"

Vader force chokes him before he manages to take two steps. The other Guard watches as the body of the first hits the ground and Vader turns his gaze onto him. Shaking the man drops to his knees and bows down before Vader,

"What is your command my Emperor, Darth Vader?"

"Good. Go spread the word," Vader says as the man scurries away, screaming the news at the top of his lungs. Turning back to the throne Vader pulls Palpatine's corpse off and kicks it down the dais. He sits, not caring that there is blood soaking into his cape, and behind the mask he smiles.

Back on Vjun, Padme watches the news anxiously for any word about Vader. She is in the twin's room, getting them ready for bed when Threepio calls out.

"Miss. Padme! Master Vader is giving a press conference. Come quickly."

Running into her room Padme turns up the volume as Lord Vader, gives his first press conference as Emperor. He is in his suit and he looks every bit the dark and foreboding Sith Lord.

"I have killed Palpatine, and have taken his position, he was not fit to lead the Empire."

"Lord Vader what does this mean for the Empire? Will we be returning to the ways of the Republic or are you going to pick up where Palpatine left off?" a reporter asks.

"The Empire will stay strong and firm. We will **_not_** be returning to the ways of the Republic, but I will not follow in my predecessor's mistakes. My plans for the government will be explained later after I speak to the Galactic Senate. I will be ruling the Empire. And, anyone who would think to use this change of leaders to try and cause an uprising or any other form of trouble will quickly be crushed," Vader replies in a tone of finality before leaving the press conference.

Padme watches the news, relieved that Vader is safe, and yet also mildly annoyed with him. It's understandable that a firm stand is necessary to be taken immediately before people begin to make attempts for power. But it would have been nice if Vader could have bothered telling her his plan. Not only that, he failed to mention the fact that he not only has a wife, but they will be ruling together. So, **_he_** will be ruling? Padme continues watching the news for several minutes before her comlink goes off. She answers, knowing it is Vader.

"Be prepared to leave for tomorrow morning. Leave the twins with Threepio and Artoo; it won't be safe for them here just yet. I'm sending my star destroyer to get you. Make sure your face is covered. Have a protocol droid take you to my room, you'll find some weapons and cloaks, make sure you are armed, and when you enter and exit the ship make sure you keep the hood of the cloak covering your face. I want you safe."

"I understand. I brought some things that should help. But, are you all right? I mean, do you think this is really going to work? You ruling the Empire and everything?"

"Don't worry, we'll make it work. We'll address the senate and while I keep my firm stance, you will show that we actually care. As for me ruling, I wish to announce you to the Senate as a surprise, **_we_** will be ruling. But I thought it best to announce your presence when you are actually by my side."

"I understand. I…I love you."

"I love you too. Be very careful coming here, stay on your guard and trust no one. If…if anything happened to you…I couldn't take that. I…well, let's just say the galaxy would be safer under Palpatine's control."

"I'll stay safe. Remember I've been in politics a lot longer than you have, I know what to do."

After they say their goodbyes Padme is still plagued by thoughts of doubt and guilt. Was it right to kill Obi-Wan? No, murder is never really right. She regrets the things she said to him, even if she meant them on some level. Had she not been in such a heartbroken state, she would never have been so cruel to her old friend. And now, now she can't even tell him she is sorry. Is she betraying her parents, the jedi, herself, and Anakin by doing this? Padme spends the night tossing and turning over her moral dilemma.

The next morning Padme is in the disguise of the Lady Vader, there are two blasters hidden under her cloak as well as one of Vader's spare lightsabers. His cloak is large enough that it easily swallows her, and hiding her face with the hood will not be an issue. Padme goes to the twins' room where they are still sleeping. She is reluctant to leave them. Everything has become so unstable and Padme worries that she won't be able to see her children grow. Artoo and Threepio have been informed by Padme that if anything happens to her, they are to take Luke and Leia and go to her parents. Artoo has a message she recorded for them, just in case.

Padme rouses the twins just enough from their sleep to tell them that she will be gone for a few days and that she loves them. Hugging them both tightly and giving them kisses, Padme leaves and makes her way to the awaiting shuttle that will take her to the _Executor_. There is a tightness in her chest, and Padme feels like crying, but she cannot. Now she needs to pull together all of the strength she once used in the Republic. She once again calls upon the visage of the Queen and Senator Amidala, but she is not that person anymore, now she is the Lady Vader. Pulling the hood of the cloak down over her veiled face, Padme squares her shoulders and holds her head up, even though you can't see her face. Entering the shuttle, Padme let's go of her worries and regrets and looks towards the future of the Empire.

The Galactic Senate has come together to listen to the new Emperor, Lord Vader. There are mixed opinions on his overthrow of Palpatine. Some people look at it with hope for their careers, while others look at it with fear for the future of the galaxy. Surely no good would come from the Empire being under the control of a Sith Lord known for his cruelty and destruction of the jedi.

Senator Bail Organa is concerned about the sith lord's actions. He knows that Darth Vader was Anakin, and what worries him more is the disturbing message he got from Obi-Won several weeks ago. Padme and the twins had been taken by storm troopers, and Obi-Won was unable to locate them. It could mean only two things; Vader must have realized that Padme was alive, or the Emperor did. Is it possible that Palpatine found Padme and the twins, had them killed, and then when Vader found out he killed his master in a rage? Or, does Vader have them and he has decided now is the time to ascend to power? All hope had been resting on the twins and now they were missing, possibly dead, or worse, they could be on the path to becoming sith. Even more disturbing is the fact that Obi-Wan was supposed to contact him several days ago and didn't. Perhaps it's because of Vader taking the throne. Surely he wasn't found and captured.

Before Bail can go farther into his worried thoughts, he realizes Vader is now before the Senate, a cloaked figure by his side. He is in his armor, and Bail wonders, not for the first time, just what Obi-Won did to trap him in that suit. The murmuring of the Senators dies down as Vader begins to address them.

With that Padme removes the cloak. She is wearing a deep blue dress; so dark it almost appears black. The skirt comes to her ankles, the sleeves to her wrists, it is a dress that appears simple in its modesty, yet small Nubian gems are sewn into the bodice and wink in the light. Her hair is piled on her head, brown curls spilling down her back, and there is a deep blue veil covering the lower half of her face. As for her face, while Queen of Naboo it was painted white, as Empress it is painted black, with small marks of red. She stands like any strong and proud leader, yet she doesn't look foreboding like her husband.

A collective murmur of surprise goes through the senate as people wonder about the Lady Vader, having never heard of her before. Bail Organa is rooted to his seat in horrified shock. That is Padme, there is no doubt of it. Anyone who knows the truth about Vader will easily realize that the Lady Vader is Padme. Surely she would not do this of her own will. Surely Vader is forcing her to stand by his side. He has to talk to Padme, has to find out what has happened.

"Now then, allow us to explain some of the changes we will be making in the government. This is still an empire, we are in control any and all final decisions will be made by us," Vader states.

"But, we want to hear from you. Don't be afraid to tell us the problems happening with your home worlds. We want to do what we can to help the people. And we won't be able to make proper decisions if we don't hear from you. Be assured that if there is a peaceful solution to a problem, we will use it," Padme says in a firm but warm tone of voice.

"We aren't adverse to using force. We will make decisions that we feel are in the best interest of everyone, and we have the force to support our decisions. My Lady will deal with the Senate more so than myself. Allow me to assure you, we will be aware of **_everything _**that is going on and anyone involved. This is not a democracy. We are merely integrating some of the Republic's ways. My Lady and I will decide the course of action that will be taken, in the best interest of everyone and then we will enforce it, if everyone agrees or not. If you don't like the way things are being run, I suggest you learn to live with it."

"If you don't agree with all of our actions, tell us in a reasonable manner, and we'll take your views and opinions into consideration for our final decision. Yes, we are ruling, but we are not without compassion for the plight of the people. It is our hope that we will be able to fix the mistakes of Palpatine, and bring a sense of balance and justice back to the galaxy."

"That is all the information you are entitled to for now. If you have any need to reach us, appointments can be made," Vader says and then he and Padme leave.

As the Senate disbands for the day, all of the senators talks and discuss the new turn of events. Some find themselves in favor of the new government they are presented with, pleased that some of the ways of the Republic are returning, while others are displeased with the fact that it is still a dictatorship. Bail Organa does not stay to discuss this, he is rushing off to find the Lady Vader. He catches the Lord and Lady outside, as they make their way to Vader's stylish black speeder.

"My Lady! My Lady! Padme!" Bail yells, running up to them.

Padme and Vader turn to Bail, and the malice radiating off of Vader is painfully obvious. Vader puts his arm around Padme's waist and snarls at Bail.

"What is it you want with my wife Senator Organa? Because you have mistaken her for someone else I believe."

"Senator Organa, I believe my husband is right, I don't know anyone by the name of Padme. Would you be kind enough to meet with me in a few days and we can speak then?" Padme says offering him a gracious smile from behind her veil.

"I need to speak with you now my lady, if I may? It's terribly **_important_**," Bail says trying to keep his tone even.

Vader tightens his arm around Padme, but she removes it and smiles at him. "It's all right. I'll be back shortly. Will you wait for me?"

"Very well. But we have places to go, don't be long," Vader growls out.

Bail and Padme walk away from him and speak in hushed tones.

"It is you, Padme. What are you doing with Vader? Is he forcing you into this? Where is Obi-Won?" Bail asks.

"It's me, but I am the Lady Vader now, don't call me that. I don't want people to know that I'm her. I couldn't stand for the people to know and feel that I have betrayed them."

"So he is forcing you into this. Don't worry, I can help you."

"No. Bail, he isn't forcing me. He did have me kidnapped, but I'm with him of my own free will. I want to be with him. He's good to me and the twins."

"What! You can't be serious," Bail, says horrified. "You realize that he isn't Anakin. He died and you won't get him back through Vader."

"I know that. But look at it this way. As long as I am with him, I can keep him from falling completely into the dark side and turning into a total monster. He loves me, and as long as I'm with him we can do things to help people. I intend to get things as far back to the Republic as I can. It may be a dictatorship, but I hope to bring back some democracy."

"So you're using him? Padme if he finds out he'll kill you."

"Bail, he will never let me go. As far as he's concerned my place is by his side. If I leave him, he will tear apart the galaxy and everyone in it to get me back. I honestly love him. And as long as I'm with him things can be better. I'm not using him. I'm standing by him to try and make things better. I hope you will at least try to understand that. Goodbye Senator Organa," Padme says in a dismayed tone before she turns and walks back to Vader.

"Goodbye Padme. I hope you're right about him. Wait. She never told me what happened to Obi-Won. Perhaps she doesn't know. Perhaps there is hope after all," Bail says feeling a glimmer of hope inside.

Padme and Vader enter the speeder and they leave. Vader doesn't ask what she and Bail talked about, he can easily guess, but he can't sense any doubt or off feelings from her, so he isn't worried. As they head to his mansion on the outskirts of Imperial City, Vader reaches out and takes Padme's hand. Their fingers intertwine and Padme looks down at their joined hands. There will be many hardships heading their way; life will only be harder living in the spotlight. All she wanted was a life with her husband and their children. And as it turns out, that is exactly what she is getting, just slightly more complicated.

Padme is no longer hiding from her past, she is looking towards a dizzying future filled with uncertainty, but she knows that no matter what, she will walk the path with Vader. She once told Anakin that he was walking down a path she couldn't follow, and she didn't. Her path split from his, only to become intertwined once again two years later when they were both more matured. It was not the first time their path split apart, they had been separated for ten years, but Padme certainly hopes it is the last. She will walk through the darkest of nights, as long as he's by her side. Vader will protect her from all the horrors in the dark, and she will light his way. She is light and he is dark, one cannot exist without the other, and neither wishes to.

Celestial Death: Right! Hi, so this is the end of Sith's Angel. I'm sure I can drag it out some more, but this is the place where I intended to let it end. Padme and Vader are together, things are still a little uncertain between them, and now they rule everybody. I hope you guys like this chapter, and the story in its entirety. It's my first attempt at a Star Wars fic, my second attempt at fanfiction…so I think I could have done worse. And, it only took me about a year. It seems like a long time, but with everything else happening. And my other story, my first attempt at fanfic is still going and hasn't been updated in two months shy of a year. Yeesh. I'm going to end up with a lot of bad karma for that. Anywho, this one is done, I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave me reviews, and if I get flames, well, it's camping season so I have marshmallows for roasting. I have another idea for a Vader/Padme fic, but it will probably be a while before I get to that. Other fics to work on. Thanks to everyone, you're absolutely wonderful for sticking with me and stuff. Thanks again.


End file.
